Life Changes
by lullebell
Summary: Don't read if you like Daine and Numair being together! Part Two up now!
1. Part One

# "Hi all! I wrote this fanfic after reading the Immortals Quartet by Tamora Pierce. I loved the quartet-BUT after I read it I was left with a burning desire to separate Daine and Numair!! It was just wrong! He is too old for her and it is icky! So the sole purpose of this fanfic is to ruin Daine and Numair's relationship. I also have made Numair up as the creep he is! I know a lot of people will complain but tough. So here's my fanfic, I hope you like it. The characters are Tamora's, but some new ones I made up. Just so you know, I don't make money or anything from this so don't sue me! Hope you enjoy and I LOVE feedback! *Hint hintnudge nudge! *"

# 

**Life Changes**

**Chapter 1**

Daine jerked up right, her breath coming out in short ragged gasps.She rubbed her eyes and looked around in the darkness of her familiar bedroom in the Tortall castle.It was just a dream she thought, but a reoccurring one.It had come four nights in a row, yet this time it seemed more extreme, more urgent. 

"That's because it is urgent silly kit." Said a voice near the foot of her bed.Daine looked around in the dark startled and was overcome by a strong musky scent, which she recognized and then smiled. 

"Hello Badger," Daine said quietly, so not to wake Kitten, who was curled up next to her.

"So you're the one who can explain my dream?" she asked.He snorted.

"It is never as easy as that kit, and you know it."There was a trace of humor in his voice and he continued. 

"No, I can't explain it, just warn you.But it's important and you must take notice of it.For the gods are guiding you once more."He cocked his dark, sleek, furry head and then growled."Already I have said too much." Daine looked confusedly at him.

"From what I understand you've said hardly anything at all!" she retorted.He cuffed her gently over the head and she smiled.

"Mind you keep that necklace on.I'll need it when I need to talk to you again."He said as he nudged the silver claw fastened around Daine's neck with his nose.She nodded and he disappeared in a flash of silver light.Daine sighed.It had been a while since she'd heard from the Badger.Two years after the Immortals War as it was named and 3 years after the mass destruction she created in Carthak.Carthak had just gotten up on its feet again with a new law and freedom similar of that of Tortall.But to be guided by the Gods again?Daine shuddered to think what might happen this time.She climbed out of the bed slowly and carefully, so not to wake Kitten who surprisingly, stayed fast asleep during the Badger's visit.Unnerved by the dream, Daine stepped into the slippers by her bed and put on an over-gown to cover her nightclothes.Quietly she opened the door, padded down the hallways past many doors and stopped in front of one, which she opened and then slipped into the room.She walked over to the bed and looked at the sleeping figure there.Tall, his feet stuck out of the bed sheets, he had shoulder length black hair that was loose in his sleep and mussed up.His full mouth was slightly parted as he slept, his black eyelashes were extremely long, and though he had a crooked nose, he was still handsome.Daine bent down and kissed him gently and as she stood upright, Numair's eyes opened.She smiled coyly and sat on the edge of the bed.Numair sat up and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Bad dreams again?" he asked gently.Daine nodded.He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

" I know it means something Numair, I just don't know what.But- I think it's bad."Numair flopped back and lay down.Daine turned to face him. 

"Sweetling-" he began and then stopped, his eyes meeting hers.He pulled her towards him and kissed her.She responded quickly. Daine felt his hands roaming her body and her clothes were beginning to move away in the wrong places.Daine drew back but Numair pulled her close again, kissing her face. She lay limply in his arms until he tried to-

" Numair stop." She said hurriedly and got off the bed, trying to pull back on her disheveled clothes that he'd tried to get off.Numair propped himself up on his elbows lying on his side, watching her every movement intently and she glanced up at him.The hungry look in his eyes said it all. 

"No Numair.I'm not ready yet."She said.

"Sweetling," he began.Daine still shook her head.Numair sighed and looked at her disappointedly. He then flopped back down on the bed.

"Don't worry magelet, I'm sure it was nothing."He lay back down and settled his blankets around him comfortably and rolled to his side, his back to her. She stared at his back angrily, though she wasn't sure why and then left. 

Should I sleep with him?It's like his angry or annoyed that I won't! It's not that big a thing-is it? Daine thought troubled as she walked down the corridor.Numair's different from other men.He _loves_ me, and that's special, it makes it different.Doesn't it?Does he really love me or does he just want sex?Still immersed in her own thoughts didn't notice where she was going until she bumped into the brick wall.Brick wall with breasts, thought Daine from the ground.

"Hi Alanna." She said, without glancing up.Alanna pulled her to her feet.

"Hello Daine." replied Alanna evenly.She glanced at the direction Daine had come from and her gaze returned back to Daine. 

"Enjoy your evening stroll?" she inquired, eyeing Daine's disheveled hair and clothes with a raised eyebrow.Daine blushed.

"It's not what you think, honest." Daine said hurriedly, blushing even more deeply.

"Mmhmmm," was all that came from Alanna, soundly completely insincere.Daine laughed. 

"Alanna, you're so protective of me! I'm fine, Numair _loves_ me." Daine emphasized the love so vehemently Alanna looked at her sharply.Seeing Daine's eager and innocent face, Alanna sighed affectionately, her face relaxing to a look of affectionate exasperation.As well as Alanna knew and liked Numair; she didn't approve one bit of their little romance.

" Daine as much as you think you love him, make sure you know what you're doing."

Daine sank down against the wall to the floor.Alanna plonked down next to her. 

"Why are you so protective of me Alanna? Why? Numair's your friend, isn't he?"

"He is.But Daine, you're so young, so innocent.I don't want you to throw all that away, your life or career ahead of you until you're sure.I wanted to be a knight; I knew what I wanted. You don't.Don't do what I did."

Daine looked at Alanna curiously.

"Weren't you sure about Jonathan?" she asked timidly.

"Not getting too personal here are you Daine!" Said Alanna laughing. "I thought I loved Jonathan at first, but soon I knew we weren't meant to be like that.We were very close friends and it led to something that it shouldn't have."

"What made you realize that you weren't meant to be?"

"Many things.George, finding Thayet, meeting other people and seeing our lives were leading down too different paths.Connected sure, but different.I think I knew deep down before those things though, that it wasn't right.Jonathan and I are very close friends, comrades and close souls but not kindred spirits.I'm his friend, his Champion but not his lover."Alanna looked so tired and wise that Daine impulsively hugged her.Surprised, Alanna hugged her back.

"Did you ever regret not marrying Jonathan?" asked Daine gently.

"Good Mithros no!" said Alanna giggling."Can you imagine the fights? And how much of a headache I'd get listening to him brag?!"They both collapsed into giggles and when they subsided, fell into companionable silence. 

"I just want you to make sure you're right and comfortable, Daine." Said Alanna at last.

"He hasn't yet."

"What?"

"You know, bedded me.He wants to, I can see that but I keep saying no.He's brought it up a lot and-"

"Don't let yourself be pushed or forced into doing something you don't want to do.Or think." Alanna interrupted.Daine gratefully rested her head on Alanna's shoulder.They sat for a while longer, until Alanna said,"Now, go to bed.It's very late, or early I should say."Smiling, Daine and Alanna got up and Alanna walked with her back to her room.

"Thanks Alanna." Said Daine and went into her room, closing the door silently.Sighing, with a thoughtful look on her face, Alanna went back to her room.

Inside Daine's room, Kitten trilled and muttered in annoyance that Daine had been gone for so long.

"Sorry Kit," Said Daine ruefully, and climbed into bed.Kitten still muttering, cuddled down next to her.They were both getting a bit big for the bed, thought Daine, but right then, she was glad for her warmth.Daine sighed happily.At home finally, and with the people she loved and who cared about her.

*******

"WHAT!?" Daine screeched. "Return to Carthak!!?WHY!??"

**Chapter 2 **

"WHAT!?" Daine screeched. "Return to Carthak!!?WHY!??"King Jonathan sighed. 

" I knew you'd be like this.That's why we're all in here. It's required that you are to return to Carthak.You've been asked by Prince, no, Emperor Kaddar to discuss some issues that need attention over there.Tortall wants you and Numair to represent us, though he did specifically ask for you two."Daine just stared at him in disbelief. 

"And what if I don't want to go?" she said angrily.Numair moved behind her and massaged her shoulders. 

"Magelet I think you should calm down." He said soothingly.She wrenched herself away from him.

"No, I don't want to calm down," she said through clenched teeth.Alanna, who was leaning against a wall, hid her smile behind her hand.

"Listen Daine, it's like this." Put in Queen Thayet from Jonathan's right."Carthak is getting back up on its feet again.You're friends with Emperor Kaddar.It's going to be more social than work, and it will be good to see him again won't it?" Seeing Daine's face relax slightly, Thayet continued. " You deserve some rest, after how much you've helped after the Immortals War.I'm sure Carthak would appreciate that help at their new mages university.They want you two to open the new one since the other ended up being destroyed by your 'guided by the gods' incident. Would you please consider going?"Daine fell silent, and Thayet sat up properly, a look of smug satisfaction on her face, while Jonathan looked at her in disbelief.

"Alright." Said Daine at last."I just-never mind."Numair looked at her carefully and she smiled at him."Come on. Looks like we're going on a trip." She said to him. He smiled enticing. 

" A romantic rendezvous for two?" he said batting his eyelids. 

"Not quite" said a new voice from the back of the room.They both turned to find Lindhall Reed, Numair's former teacher, a mage from Carthak who had returned with them after their last visit to Carthak. 

"Sorry to break your little love bubble," he continued, his eyes shining with suppressed laughter, "but I'm coming along with you.It will be good to see family and friends again, especially Kaddar."

Numair's sigh was exaggerated, as if he was disappointed while Daine blushed heavily.

"After hearing this I think I should go along with you all." Alanna said, moving away from the wall to the table they were all surrounding.She caught Daine's eye and then looked at Numair, as if daring him to disagree. 

"No, Alanna that won't be necessary." spoke Jonathan. "I may need you here with training and meetings and so forth." 

Alanna nodded impassively. 

" If you can begin to pack, I'm sure you will be able to leave on the next boat to Carthak." interrupted Thayet, ending the discussion.The four all bowed respectfully and turned to leave.

Daine walked into her room and pulled out a carry trunk and began putting her clothes into it.Kitten, who was sitting a top of her dresser chirped curiously at her. 

"I'm going back to Carthak Kit."Kitten trilled indignantly and began muttering and chirping. 

"I know! I didn't want to go either but I have to. You don't have to come-" Kitten interrupted her with a series of scornful trills. Daine smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you want to come. It's just about their mage university and-" a knock at the door stopped Daine in mid sentence. 

"Who is it?" she called still looking in drawers. 

"It's me, Alanna." Came back the muffled response.Kitten leapt eagerly off the dresser and opened the door with a trill.Alanna peeked in and Kitten looked up at her happily. "Hi, Kitten" she said as she shut the door and then rubbed Kitten's head.Kitten cooed in pleasure and then hopped back up on the dresser.Daine, still packing now at her closet pulled out two dresses. 

"The blue silk or cream velveteen?" she asked.

"Blue." Alanna confirmed. "And bring the violet and the silver one as well." Daine nodded and packed them into the carry case as well. 

"Listen, Daine." Began Alanna.Daine stopped, startled by the seriousness of her voice. 

"What?" she asked, alarmed. Alanna let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and changed her mind. 

"Nothing. Just look after yourself, okay?Send me a message when you're there, alright?"Daine nodded numbly, her curiosity awakened. Alanna clapped her on the shoulder and left.What was that about? She thought. Daine shrugged it off and went down to say goodbye to Cloud.

********

**Chapter 3**

"Eeegh, oogh - HURGH!!" Daine patted Numair on the back while he spewed up over the edge of the boat.She sighed.They'd left Port Legann about an hour ago and Numair had spewed twice already. When he'd stopped coughing, Daine pulled him up and turned him around to look at her.He was a fresh, sickly green and Daine's heart tugged for him.

"Go into your cabin and lie down alright?There's some medicine in there I got for you before we left." Numair smiled gratefully then clutched his stomach as the boat lurched.He trudged off and Daine stayed out in the breeze. Kitten came and joined her, muttering to herself and looking at the water. It was so nice, being so close to the sea.She marveled how big it was until she heard something.It was hauntingly beautiful, like the ocean itself calling her.A picture flashed in her mind and she smiled, remembering that they'd met before.Opening her mind, she answered the call of a large whale a few hundred widths away. 

–_We meet again water brother- she said._

The whale responded

_-A__nd to you water sister.I have heard news that one of the water kinds has changed. It comes after two leggers. Even too dangerous for us to handle.Normally we are indifferent to human affairs, but this is deformed. It is coming-. _

Puzzled Daine momentarily lost concentration and then called back._ _

_-What kind of creature? And why? -. She could feel the whale moving further and further away and soon out of her range. Daine sighed then jerked as drops of rain fell down on her.She glanced up and saw the ominous clouds above her moving.They were right in the middle of a storm.And not a natural one at that.Daine could see small glimpses of the Gift in it, a ruby red color against the dark gray. Daine turned to go inside and then the heavens opened, pouring down on the deck.She ran inside against the winds that were growing stronger by the moment. Numair! She thought and began to run down to his room.He was lying on the bed there moaning when she arrived. _

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, kneeling next to him.

"What's happening?" he croaked.

"There's a storm. It's not natural and a pretty bad one by the looks of it. A-" she almost told him about what the whale had said and thought better of it.Shouldn't worry him now.Lindhall burst into the room puffing. 

"Captain said all mages and people who can shoot to come up on deck.There's something up ahead that is probably causing the storm." Daine's stomach lurched with the ship, but had no time to think as she grabbed her bow and she and Numair were bustled up to the deck.Up there, they put on protective coats from the rain and braced themselves from the wind.The rain was in sheets and huge gusts of wind blew the ship onto its side, almost capsizing it.Daine, Numair, Lindhall ran up to the captain, with Kitten running beside them.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Yelled the captain over the wind. " It's some huge magical creature.It was spotted with the looking glasses!" 

"Have you tried to change course?" yelled Lindhall.

"Yes! But it keeps following us!" replied the Captain.Daine grew impatient with their discussion and walked off to where a line of archers was gathering at the front of the boat, bows strung and ready.She moved to join them and then glimpsed what it was.It was fairly large.The size of a medium-small whale Daine decided but still powerful enough to do some serious damage.It had many tentacles coming off it's round body, like an octopus but were covered with sharp, serrated spikes that were tipped a brilliant orange with deep red roots, the same red as that of the flashes she had glimpsed in the sky.The spikes were probably poisonous and looked extremely wicked.It was heading straight for the ship.A burly man called out a command and the archers fired. Only a couple hit the creature, but they were like pinpricks.Numair ran up next to her.

"Good Mithros, Minoss and Shakith!" He cried in shock. He lifted his hands to blast the creature but it disappeared into the water.Using her mind Daine searched for the creature.She found it at the front and to the left of the boat.Calling to it she opened her mind and tried to recoil when she felt it turn it's attention to her.It swamped her mind with black, evil and murky.Daine screamed, and struggled to break away but couldn't. She felt herself being pulled towards its mind, trapped until a sharp pain spread up her leg. Her contact was broken immediately and she found an angry Kitten screeching at her.A line of blood flowed down her leg where the immortal had bit it and though it hurt, she gratefully hugged Kitten.Noticing Daine was shaking Numair asked what was wrong. 

"It was evil," she said, her teeth chattering " I tried to speak to it and it swamped me with black and it held me until Kit..." she trailed off, exhausted from her efforts of struggling against the monster. 

"It was so strong." She whispered, and Numair hugged her hard until the monster burst from the ocean.The line of archers broke in panic and the thing waved its tentacles. One hit one of the masts and sent it flying in splinters.Numair released Daine and stepped forward.He put his arms out and said something.A powerful explosion hit the creature on one of it's tentacles, sending slimy goop flying and leaving black blood oozing everywhere.There were large clouds of smoke everywhere and many people were yelling.The thing screamed in fury and slashed out with it's remaining tentacles, sending splinters of wood flying.It smashed the other mast and Numair kept blasting at it.It turned, underbody facing the boat where Daine could see a large mouth full of curved serrated teeth heading straight for the boat.Numair kept blasting until one hit home on the monster's body. The power of its splashes in the water made the boat lurch violently, sending people flying into the ocean.With one last scream, it dived away and disappeared into the murky depths.The storm subsided and the waters became calm again.A few men had fallen overboard and there were some casualties from bits of flying wood and spikes but apart from that everyone was all right.Daine looked around anxiously for Numair.He had disappeared in the smoke caused from the explosions and she couldn't see him. 

"Numair?!" she called tentively. "Numair!?" Daine began to feel scared. What if it had gotten him in the smoke? Or he'd fallen over board? Or exerted his gift too much and tapped into his life energy? She ran to the edge of the boat and saw that he had fallen overboard. 

"NUMAIR!!!" she screamed frantically, shaking with fright. She dived into the water after him, changing into a sea lion she'd met once.Her body became covered in blubber and fur that repelled the water.Her ears flattened and her face bulged out into a muzzle of some sort, whiskers protruding off her cheeks.He was beginning to slip under and she dived down to retrieve him.She caught his collar and began pulling him to the surface.Daine change her face to human and yelled as loud as she could.Lindhall heard her calls and brought the captain over who tossed her a rope and she and Numair were pulled up.Lindhall wrapped her in a blanket to cover her nakedness that came whenever she changed and Numair coughed up mountains of saltwater. Daine held him close to her breast, shaking that she might have lost him. 

"You called, sweetling?" He croaked and she sort of laugh-sobbed at that. Daine hugged him harder and kissed his forehead.They held onto each other for a long time, tears of relief streaming down Daine's face. Her heart filled with love, that he was all right and she hadn't lost him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, understand?" she said shakily. He nodded and smiled.

"I do like this though." He said.Somehow he'd managed to get wrapped up inside the blanket with her. 

"Is that all you think about?" she asked happily, at that moment not really caring.He nodded cheekily. 

"Near death experiences do that to you." He said, breaking the hug and kissing her gently.She tightened the blanket around herself and Numair tied two ends up behind her neck to form a sarong of sorts.He turned to go inside the cabin until Daine stopped him.

"Wait.We're not going to get anywhere without a mast Numair. I need to speak to the Captain."

Numair shook his head.

"You're soaking wet and probably exhausted. Can't you think of yourself for once Daine, instead of the other people?" 

She looked at him in disbelief. 

" I should think of myself? Numair, there are injured people on this boat! We need to get to Carthak as soon as possible! It was my fault that thing attacked us and if more people die-"

"Your fault that thing attacked?" said Numair sharply, even though he was still uneasy.Daine stopped ashamed, but then looked into Numair's eyes.

"Yes." She said stubbornly. Numair studied her.

"How." He said quietly, and Daine knew he was angry.

"A whale told me it was coming.He warned me, and I didn't do anything! I didn't tell the captain, or you or-. It was my fault those people died!" Daine cried, leaning towards hysterical as her eyes filled with tears.

"But you didn't insult the creature or tease it did you?" Numair clarified.

"No! I couldn't even talk to it, let alone reason with it!" 

Numair's arms again enveloped Daine, and he held her stroking her hair. 

"It wasn't your fault Daine.That thing came because it was evil and it wanted something.Nothing could have prevented it." 

Daine sobbed and Numair looked her in the eyes.

"Now can you call a whale to help us get to Carthak?" he asked.Daine nodded numbly and they went to find the Captain.The Captain agreed immediately that if Daine could find help it would be very much welcome.After a few moments of searching, Daine politely asked a nearby whale to push them to Carthak.It obliged surprisingly, and soon they were heading for Carthak at full speed.Daine and Numair headed inside for drier clothes.

"Did the Prethen destroy the ship as I ordered?" said a hard voice.The man in front of him quaked. 

"N-no s-s-sir." The man shook even more as the threatening figure rose from his seat, his bearskin robe enclosing all of his body. 

"WHAT!" he thundered. "Why?! Why did it not destroy it?" he hissed. The other man dropped to his knees.

"T-the mage, M-master S-salmalín, blasted it.It ran a-a-away." 

"Why didn't the control spell work?" said the man, moving his head in annoyance, forcing his blond hair back from his face, or what used to be a face.

"Because the Prethen was hurt my Lord." Replied the man, easing a little, and then tensing again seeing his master was displeased. 

"But here is the formula for complete control, master. It will work only on mortal animals, not humans." He put in hurriedly.

Satisfied, the man in the bearskin nodded. 

"You may leave."

Thankfully, the other man left the papers in front of the throne he was standing before and turned to leave. 

"Oh and Allitser?" his master called back.Allitser turned around, saw a blue hand stick out of the cloak and then saw scarlet light wash all around him.He tried to scream but the red power just held him by the throat until he choked and died. 

"Thank you." The voice said sneering, and the glowing red ruby in his right eye winked out to be mottled blood red"I will make Numair Salmalín pay." He rasped.

** **

**Chapter 4**

"On behalf of the Honored Emperor Kaddar, you are greatly welcomed to Carthak.Royal protocol ensures that-" Daine stopped paying attention to the Carthaki announcer and looked around.Kaddar had arranged for them to be met at his new palace, and though nowhere as nearly costly as what it had been when Ozorne was ruling, it was still very royal. 

"Daine, you're to go up now!' hissed Numair. Startled Daine walked up towards Kaddar who was seated on the throne.He wore a simple tunic that was well cut and the costly robes of a King, short sleeve and calf length, with gold thread twined all through it with gold brocade edging. He only had the protective rings that his mother gave him, unlike last time when he was dripping in jewelry, noted Daine.Simple and elegant, if not more commanding than last time.Kitten next to her chirped and he smiled.

"I am honored to see you again Daine." He said, as she curtsied before him.Kitten stood on her hind legs and observed it all.Numair then was announced and bowed before Kaddar.

"Good to see you again, Your Imperialness." He said politely and Kaddar nodded.

"Likewise Master Salmalín."Turning to the audience of the court, Kaddar announced. 

"May we all welcome our cousins from Tortall. They are our guests and that they may be respected tonight at a banquet held in their honor!"Everyone cheered and soon they returned to their daily duties. 

"The banquet will be held at 2 past the sunset.I know you are tired from your journey."

"You have no idea." Said Daine dryly, leaning against Numair for support.He wrapped his arms around her. If Kaddar was surprised at this, he didn't show it. He smiled and continued, gesturing to a servant.

" Misha will take you to your rooms where your luggage has been taken." Kaddar said, gesturing to a servant with black hair and coal-black eyes.

"Thank you for your hospitality Emperor Kaddar." Said Numair. 

"I presumed you'd be having separate rooms but after meeting you again…." Kaddar trailed off mischievously. Daine blushed. 

"That can be changed." He continued, his eyes twinkling.Numair began to speak his agreement but Daine interrupted him. 

"I'm sure the current arrangements will be fine." She said pointedly, and they were both led off to their rooms.

Daine immediately stripped and climbed into the hot water in the bath.She closed her eyes and bathed.It was so good to have a bath after being at sea, especially as the salt water had made her hair curlier than it already was, she thought. Content to let Daine relax, Kitten explored the room they'd been given.Daine soaked there until the water was cold and then got out.Her skin was wrinkly but she didn't care.Drying herself, she began to dress in the blue gown she'd packed.Seeing the gown reminded her of Alanna so she quickly wrote a note on a piece of parchment telling her all was well.Daine then went to her window and called a nearby bird in the palace gardens. It was a passing sparrow hawk and it swooped down to land neatly on her arm.

_–If you could please and don't mind, __take this letter to Tortall?­- she asked.__ _

_-Of course-replied the bird. __-If you could please come help my mate.She was attacked by a flock of starlings and can't fly.If she is healed I will be able to leave. - _

Daine immediately took off her dress and put on breeches and a clean tunic. She then pulled on her boots and climbed out the window to follow the bird.The bird led her to a tree a few distances away from her window. 

–_What is your name? -Inquired Daine on the way.__ _

_-I am Strongclaw- the bird replied. –__I was named that because I carried a baby rabbit in my bare claws to my nest-. _

–_That is most impressive- commented Daine and Strongclaw chirped modestly. He stopped at the tree and Daine climbed up to where the nest was.At first the bird sitting there squawked in fright until Strongclaw appeared and said _

_-Don't be afraid Whitetip. She's here to help you-. She indeed did have white tips on her wings and Daine marveled at how pretty they were._

_–What is a two legger human going to do!?- Whitetip said disdainfully.__ _

_-I can heal you-said Daine in beast-speech.Whitetip almost fell off her perch in surprise. _

–_Then heal- she said more kindly.Pulling at the pool of her magic, she looked at the wing.It was broken in three places. _

-_How did this happen? - Daine asked. _

_-I was swooping in for a rabbit and the starlings thought I was going for their young.Three got me from behind and I was lucky I was near our nest to land on. - Daine nodded and worked the bones in the wing together. It was a common procedure Daine had done many times over the years now and it was done in a flash. _

_–Thank you- said Whitetip, stretching her wing to its full extent.Daine smiled and climbed down the tree.She handed the parchment to Strongclaw who took to the air immediately. _

–_I knew there was a catch somewhere. - Said Whitetip grumpily and Daine went back to her window.She climbed in and cleaned Kitten's scales until they shone.Kitten admired herself in the looking glass, turning this way and that so she could see the glimmer of her scales, while Daine put on her gown and did her face with the paint pots. With many recent banquets, Thayet had taught Daine how to use them very well, and Daine was proud to admit, the results were quite nice._

"How do I look Kit?" she asked.Kitten turned to glance at her and cooed, her eyes glowing brilliant silver.Daine's hair flew into a simple yet elegant twist.

"Thanks. Come on you vain little thing." Daine said and she picked Kitten up. Kit squawked indignantly at that. Daine laughed and the two of them went down to the banquet.

**Chapter 5 **

Daine and Kitten walked to the banquet hall entrance where Numair was standing, his back to them in his black master's robes.

"Dressing up are we?" Daine teased. "Whatever do you need to be so handsome for?"

Numair turned around. He gasped but didn't say anything. His eyes and kiss said it all. Kitten interrupted with a loud chirp.

"All right, all right." Said Numair, half complaining. "Shall we go in?"

Daine smiled and took his offered arm.

The Banquet hall was beautifully rebuilt Daine decided, glancing around at the gleaming walls and the talented architecture. Carthak had always been famous for it's talents in the arts. Glancing around at the walls Daine realized that there were scenes of history on them.Daine followed the pictures until her gaze rested on a picture she was hoping would not be up there. A picture of Ozorne. Daine shuddered then the next picture almost made her laugh out loud. It was Carthak in ruins and Ozorne at the mercy of hyenas. It was the destruction Daine had been partly responsible for. Daine turned to point it out to Numair but he was gone. Daine then spotted him several meters away, talking to a brunette with her dark brown hair in ringlets. She was wearing an emerald green dress with a low cut neckline that fitted her curves like a dream. Daine sighed. She'd trained with the Queen's riders a lot more that summer, and her body had lost its puppy fat and she had become more toned. Not something that was liked especially at fancy parties. Daine's heart sank as the brunette led Numair to a place at the table. As if Numair had suddenly remembered Daine, he looked around the hall. Daine quickly looked away, though she could see him out of the corner of her eye waving her over. Daine pretended not to see him.

"If such a beautiful lady would sit with me I'd be the luckiest Emperor in the world." Said a voice and Daine turned to find Kaddar next to her.

"But of course." Said Daine. "I am you guest. It'd be rude if I didn't sit with you."

"Where's Numair?"

"Over there.' Said Daine gesturing. Numair looked at her apologetically but Daine ignored him. She felt quite hurt at the moment.

  
"Please eat the antelope steaks this time."

"Skysong can eat them. Then you can too."Skysong chirped her agreement and Daine put some on the plate that was in front of Skysong, who was sitting happily between them on a stool.Kaddar smiled at her enthusiasm and put another piece of steak on the dragon's plate.

"You know you've changed," he said "but you haven't."Noticing Daine wasn't listening, Kaddar followed her gaze to where Numair and the brunette were laughing.Daine mentally noted how close she was sitting and frowned as he leaned even closer to say something in her ear.

"Marianne Venteski." said Emperor Kaddar, as Kitten muttered darkly under her breath. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Daine, still not taking her eyes off the two. 

"Don't be," said Kaddar. "She's new.Works in my branch of studies at the new university."

"What does she study there?" asked Daine, as she watched Numair pass a goblet of wine to Marianne.Daine noticed his hand rested on Marianne's a beat too long and she felt heat rush to her head and face.Kitten watched them too, muttering to herself.Her scales were tinged with pink and Daine understood she was annoyed too. Daine felt comforted by her friend's loyalty. Kitten chirped questioning at her and Daine nodded slightly.Kitten trilled darkly and the goblet tipped over onto Marianne's plate, as if Marianne had knocked it.Marianne look flustered and waved over a servant to clear her plate.Numair looked sharply towards Daine's direction.She smiled sweetly and innocently at him, then glanced over at Kitten who was doing the same thing only in a dragon version.Kaddar, aware of what was going on just answered her question. 

"Animals of all things." He said.Daine raised an eyebrow in a look of disdain and Kaddar said teasingly,

"Bet she doesn't know half of what you do."Daine looked at him, at the look of amusement on his face and blushed.That was exactly what she'd been thinking. 

"Don't worry about it.He loves you." Comforted Kaddar, patting her hand. " Now can you please pass me the antelope steaks?" Daine rolled her eyes and passed them to him.

The banquet lasted for a few hours and soon the guests returned to their rooms.Daine walked over to where Numair was still talking to Marianne.She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped startled, a look of surprise, then embarrassment crossing his face.Daine regarded him coolly and turned her attention to Marianne, who'd asked, 

" Numair, who is this lovely girl?" Getting over his shock, Numair replied.

"This is Daine, Marianne. Marianne, Daine."Daine smiled falsely as Marianne took Numair's arm possessively.Numair looked uncomfortably between them. 

"Nice to meet you, Marianne.I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you." Was all Daine said before turning abruptly and walking off. 

"What an unusual girl Numair, How do you know her?" 

Daine heard, as she stalked off fuming, her eyes welling with tears that threatened to spill over.

Once she was outside the banquet hall she ran out onto the balcony in the dark.The sky was full of stars and Daine hated how they could look so beautiful when she was so sad.Numair ran up behind her. 

"Daine?" he said tentatively, putting his hand on her shoulder.When she didn't move he took that as a good sign and rested both hands on her shoulders.She was holding herself so tightly, Numair amusedly thought where she got the anger.He shook the thought out of his head. Daine was angry with him.That's all that mattered now.

"Magelet I'm sorry." He whispered.He turned her around slowly and looked at her.There were no signs of tears but he suspected she was holding them in.He kissed her gently but she was like ice. Cold and unresponsive.

"Magelet I didn't think you cared that much." He whispered.She suddenly drew closer and whispered

"But I did." Before she kissed him. No one can make me feel this way he thought feverishly, no one.

They walked off into the night, Numair happy to have his Daine back.

** **

**Chapter 6**

Daine rubbed her eyes sleepily.Kitten was there eating her breakfast and greeted Daine with her usual whistle. 

"Good morning to you too Kitten." She smiled. She dressed in her usual breeches and tunic, but put a ribbon through her hair.They were going to the university that day and the opening was going to be at the banquet that night. It was to be a long day.Daine ate breakfast that had been brought up by a servant and Strongclaw swooped in when she was halfway through, carrying a piece of rolled up parchment.

–_Good morning- she said, and gave him the dried fruit on the plate next to her.He chirped his thanks and dropped the parchment.Daine unstuck the wax seal of a lion and unrolled it. _

_Hello Daine, It read. _

_I received your letter okay though it was a surprise. You were in a bad storm on your way to Carthak, don't you lie to me missy! I find out everything! Daine grimaced, and kept reading.___

_Everything is well at home.Tkaa sends his well wishes to you and Kitten.Also your mother came but I told her you were in Carthak.She was sad she couldn't see you but she said she'd visit you at another equinox.She sends her love also.How are you and Numair going?Daine remember there are many ladies at court who'll find Numair attractive too.Just watch what you do.Write to me soon please._

_Love Alanna._

Daine smiled thoughtfully at the letter, and went out to find Lindhall and Numair.It was time they got a move on. 

"To your left is the medical wing.We formulate medicines there, and there is the quarantine..." 

"Oh, I'd never have guessed," muttered Daine sarcastically under her breath.She caught Lindhall's eye and the look on his face meant that he'd heard what she had said. He rolled his eyes playfully at her and she smiled.They'd been walking around the university for about 3 hours now, and though the university was interesting, it didn't take 3 hours to see the whole place.It was fairly small, but I suppose if your guide were Marianne, you'd take as much time possible to spend with _Numair, thought Daine dryly.He was lapping it all up, as if he'd never seen a university before. Daine hurried up to him and took his hand, walking in time with him.He squeezed her hand, but kept focused on Marianne. _

"And that is the end of the tour." Said Marianne at last, her eyes flicking from Daine and Numair's hands to his eyes. 

"It certainly is different since the last time I was here." Commented Lindhall.

"Yes well, this one had to be rebuilt due to extensive damage of the other one." Answered Marianne tartly. Daine blushed, knowing that the remark was aimed at her. Numair released Daine's hand and didn't say a word.

"There were special circumstances surrounding that and I think it was rather worth losing the university. I'd rather freedom than oppression." Spoke up Lindhall in her defence. Daine smiled gratefully at him and Marianne was silent. 

"Maybe we should find a room to um, discuss tonight's opening events." Put in Numair uncomfortably, trying to ease the tension. 

"Of course" said Marianne hurriedly, smiling charmingly at Numair.She linked her arm through his and began walking off. 

"I have a wonderful idea. We can..." Daine and Lindhall trailed behind them. 

"Watch out for her," whispered Lindhall to Daine."She wants her talons on Numair, she does." Daine looked at him in amazement. 

"I'm glad someone else noticed" Daine replied. "I-" a shriek ahead cut her short and she and Lindhall ran to catch up.Marianne was the one who shrieked and she was ducking and dodging wildly swinging her arms. A brown missile kept trying to attack her, swooping and swerving in the air. 

"Leave it alone!" cried Daine and ran forward to the brown thing.It fluttered down onto her shoulder. 

"That wretched thing tried to swoop me and look what it did to my arm!" Marianne shrieked, pointing to the line of blood trickling from her shoulder. 

"Bonedancer!' scolded Numair, looking disapprovingly at him.The little bone fossil tossed his head away from Numair and ignored him.

"Bonedancer doesn't normally attack people for nothing. Did you provoke him?" asked Daine, as she checked him for damages. 

"Well of course I didn't provoke the little stinker!' hissed Marianne.

"What did you say you studied Marianne?" asked Lindhall mildly. "Animals I think it was? Most professors find Bonedancer rather remarkable."Marianne fell silent and glared at him. 

"Maybe you had something that didn't belong to you." Continued Lindhall, not noticing her glare. Numair raised his eyebrows at this and Marianne tried to compose herself.

"Yes, of course he's fascinating, it was just surprising." Marianne said in a forced sweet tone. "Can I hold him?" she asked Lindhall.

"Daine raised him." Was all he said.Marianne looked at Daine who nodded. Marianne took him out of Daine's arms. 

"Let me have look at you, you -OW!" she cried.Bonedancer had bitten her finger hard and flown back to perch on Lindhall's shoulder.

"We should get that looked at Marianne." Said Numair, guiding her towards the Medical wing.Marianne nodded numbly, after glaring at Daine with hatred. 

"It gave me such a fright Numair." She said feebly, letting him guide her away and resting her head on his shoulder.Daine looked after them disgusted and then patted Bonedancer on it's head. 

"Good job Bonedancer." She whispered and followed them resignedly with Lindhall, an odd look on his face.

** **

**Chapter 7**

The banquet hall was done up even more beautifully than the night before, with bouquets of beautifully arranged flowers everywhere.Daine was wearing her violet dress with violets embroidered on using violet thread. The beading along the bottom balanced the dress perfectly and made and elegant swishing sound as she walked. Somehow Kitten had managed to make the violet shimmer using her magic.Daine was very grateful and cleaned Kitten's scales until they shone their brightest. Lindhall was seated next to Kaddar. Kitten sat on her stool between Daine and Lindhall with Numair on Daine's other side. Marianne had positioned herself on Numair's other side.Kaddar, who was seated at his throne, rose and everyone, fell silent. 

"This banquet is in honor of two very important guests who have traveled all the way from our neighboring region, Tortall.They have given us the honor of opening our new university. So please make them welcome. Announcing Veralidaine Sarrasri, Master Salmalín and the dragon, Skysong."The hall erupted into cheers and Daine, Numair and Skysong rose in front of the crowd.It had been decided that Daine would make the opening speech. As she made her way towards the throne, admiring whispers rippled through the crowd. Daine felt uneasy at the sound but still kept going. She cleared her throat. 

"On behalf of Tortall, we'd like to thank his Imperialness, Emperor Kaddar for this honor.Unfortunately, the old university was destroyed due to circumstances that were beyond control.But I hope you all agree the outcomes are somewhat better."Everyone murmured his or her agreement.The whole of Carthak thought Kaddar was a fair and just ruler who treated the people well and made good laws. Daine continued. 

"Though there has been bad blood between Carthak and Tortall, we all want to put that behind us, and all our hearts desire is peace." The hall was ethereally silent as Daine continued. "The new university works hard to find results for cures of illnesses, a better understanding of animals and man, plants, immortals, land, farming, medicines and many more important studies, that benefit the whole of Carthak. May the power of learning not be misused intentionally. May the gods blest and so with your approval, we open the new Mage University!"The whole audience burst into cheer and approval.Daine curtsied to them and then to Kaddar who nodded, smiling. He moved to his place at the table.

"And now that the speech is over let everyone feast!"

Daine returned to her seat. 

"Well done magelet." Said Numair. She smiled shyly.

Marianne smiled falsely. 

"You had them riveted." She drawled.Daine just looked down at her hands and began eating.Kitten nudged her gently and Daine cheered up a bit.

"Thanks Kit," she whispered, and put more food on the Immortal's plate, who whistled her thanks.They ate many different kinds of delicacies, all with it's own unique tastes.Daine noticed Marianne piling Numair's plate with all sorts of odd things.He looked slightly green and Daine didn't bother to call help for him make it disappear.He deserves to have an upset tummy, she thought fiercely. Then she amended by mentally adding, I'll bring him some chamomile tea later. That'll soothe it. 

Seeing Numair's plate reminded her of Varice, and looking around Daine couldn't see her.She made a mental note to ask Kaddar about it later, who was in deep discussion with Lindhall about Tortall and the past couple of years.Daine smiled at the two and her plate was cleared away by a servant, who then put a clean one in its place.Once everyone's plate was cleared, Kaddar stood up and cleared his throat.

"In honor of this occasion, a very special cake has been baked. The cooks have done a very commendable job, but the design and detail of the cake is truly beautiful. The lady who did so is extremely talented in these arts and I hope you will all appreciate her exquisite work of art."A large cake was rolled out on a metal trolley and everyone gasped including Daine.It was the largest and most beautiful cake Daine had ever seen.It was 5 tiers in height and a beautiful pale yellow.There were bluebirds done in spun sugar icing around the top tier and other animals down towards the bottom.They were all done to perfection and looked very realistic."Please recognize the wonderful work done by Varice Kingsford!" Kaddar said and everyone clapped in admiration." As the cake was being cut and served, Daine spotted Varice further down the table.Varice noticed her and smiled cautiously.Daine smiled warmly at her and Varice returned the smile. I'll talk to you later, Varice mouthed and Daine nodded.Daine tried a piece of the cake and it was as delicious as it was beautiful.Daine turned to ask if Numair liked it and found Marianne spooning cake into his mouth.They were both laughing and Daine felt jealousy and sadness rush to her heart.She pushed it down and turned away, with clenched fists.Numair noticed her turn away and sent a kiss spell to her.Daine unclenched her fingers and somehow, the spell ricocheted off her power and hit Numair back.He recoiled slightly in surprise, that he's own spell had kissed him and that a bit of Daine's power had hit him hard, like being slapped sharply.He looked at her in amazement until Marianne turned him towards her.Happily, he lapped up her attention and completely forgot about Daine.

** **

**Chapter 8**

Daine glanced around. The room had been cleared and many couples were moving around the floor.Daine sat on a couch at the side and watched Kitten watching everyone dance. 

"Would you care to dance?" 

Daine glanced up to find another handsome fellow in costly tunics offering his hand to her. 

"No she would not." Interrupted a voice behind her.The young man bowed and walked off.

"Numair!" said Daine in disbelief. "I like to think that my own affair's are my business!" She pouted at him.Numair looked shocked. 

"Well I want to dance with you." He said as if that made up for it.

"Why don't you find your little flirt." Daine said sarcastically.As if on a cue, Marianne appeared. 

"Numair, would you care to dance?" She smiled sweetly at him and Daine knew what his choice would be.She was glowering and Marianne was the smiling lovely _lady. _

"Perhaps later Marianne" Numair said.Marianne looked at him disappointedly, and wandered off. Numair sighed watching her and then turned to Daine.

"What now Magelet?" he asked in annoyance.

"Don't let me ruin your love life." Daine said coolly.

"What is your problem!?" Numair exploded quietly. "Ever since we've arrived you've been so pouty and annoyed.I can't seem to do anything right and being friends with Marianne is something bad. Why?"

Daine looked at him levelly. "Because you're not friends.She's your little mistress, your little lap dog to make you feel better." When Numair paled at this Daine ignored that and continued. "So if your little friendship is making you so happy, keep it.I'm not worth that. And you shouldn't care if I go and make a hundred friendships with these court boys and go and dance with them because it's exactly what you're doing."With that, Daine turned on her heel and swished off, leaving Numair with his mouth hanging open.

Once out of his sight, Daine began to shake a little. What on earth had possessed her to say all that? She thought.Numair was meant to be her love, her friend, he didn't deserve that. Or did he? Daine looked back and found him already dancing with Marianne.He didn't waste any time, she thought sourly. 

"Excuse me?" Daine turned to see a handsome young man about her own age standing before her.He had blue sparkling eyes that seemed to be laughing at her, dark hair and dark skin. He wore a blue tunic, a similar shade to his eyes, which was well cut and edged with silver thread.On the left of his chest was the symbol of Carthak that hadn't changed surprisingly, showing he was apart of the military.

"Would you care to dance?" Daine looked at him and smiled charmingly.

"Of course." She took his offered arm and he led her out on the floor.

"What's your name?" asked Daine. He looked so familiar but Daine couldn't recall ever meeting him. 

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me," He said, flashing his white teeth at her mockingly.Daine felt a rush of annoyance and remembered. 

"You're one of Kaddar's friends aren't you?! I met you last time at the training yards. You made that bird joke." 

He laughed, eyes smiling. 

"Glad you remember. I'm Jasthan. Obviously you didn't remember any names or titles?" he stated inquiringly.Daine blushed and shook her head. 

"I remember beating you all though." She said mischievously. 

"That you did. We should have a rematch, no?"

Daine nodded. 

"Of course. Unless you're afraid to loose." She bated. Surprisingly, Jasthan laughed. The song ended and they turned to clap the musicians. 

"Beautiful Daine, I'd never mind losing to you." He said and then kissed her hand.Daine blushed heavily and another voice interrupted them. 

"Hey, don't keep her in hiding! I wish to dance with her too!" Jasthan laughed, and the youth turned to Daine. 

"If I may." He said. Daine nodded and was soon whisked off by another charming partner.He was another of Kaddar's friends, who'd recognized her, and by the end of their dance, had arranged to meet for an archery rematch.Throughout the hours, Daine danced with many handsome young men.They were all very charming and flirtatious and Daine felt caught up in the excitement of it all.Soon she found herself dancing with Kaddar, a slower song happily, as she was tired. 

"How do you find all my friends?" Kaddar asked, smiling, his white teeth flashing brightly against his dark tanned skin.

"They're wonderful." She said thrilled, eyes dancing.Kaddar laughed gently and spun her around slowly. 

"They're all very taken to you." He said mischievously while Daine blushed. "But we haven't had a chance to talk. Really talk." His dark eyes looked so honest and innocent that Daine felt a rush of affection for him.She really cared about Kaddar and Daine knew he cared about her. 

"It's good to see you again you know." He said, a little sadly. 

"Why so glum?" she asked concerned.

"Because soon you'll leave again. It was so hard without you to talk to.Having to fix all of Carthak from Ozorne, you as well." He said teasingly.Daine smiled and ignored the jibe.

"I heard the news, that he was killed." 

Daine looked at him, startled, and a bit wary. 

"I don't care Daine, honestly." He reassured her. "It's better to know he's gone than that he may be still around somewhere." 

Daine nodded her agreement. 

"He killed Rikash." She said sadly, and the two danced in silence. Daine remembered her immortal Stormwing friend, and had immediately after, gone to see Maura of Dunlath about the news.Maura was sad to hear this, but glad to see Daine, Kitten and Tkaa again. The song ended and Daine turned to see that many people had left. 

"I think we should leave now, don't you?" 

Daine nodded. 

"I have a rematch with your friends to attend." 

Kaddar laughed. 

"I'll come with you to watch you beat them again." Daine smiled and said she'd meet him at the training yards.Once in her room she changed into her breeches and shirt and wondered where Numair was. She washed her face and grabbed her bow, Kitten bouncing along beside her.As Daine turned the corner she found Numair. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked demandingly.Daine felt a rush of annoyance and anger.

"Out." Was all she replied, and began to walk around him. He stopped her. 

"Daine it's late. You shouldn't be wandering around by yourself."

"I won't be by myself. I'll have Kitten with me and Kaddar-"

"Oh and is Kaddar coming with you?" Numair said sarcastically, hurt across his face.

"I'm going to the training yards to beat a whole bunch of youths that I know in archery. Kaddar is coming along to watch them be beaten because they are his friends. It is simply an innocent and normal thing to do. Do you have a problem with that?" she said coolly. 

Numair looked at her angrily. "Yes, I do have a problem with that."

"What if I was with the riders Numair? It is exactly the same as Tortall, and you never had a problem with that there. I'm not planning to sleep with them Numair, it's just archery." 

The look on Numair's face made something click into place in Daine's head. 

"It's because they're males isn't it?" she said. "That other men find me attractive and you can't handle that. I don't belong to you Numair." Daine's voice began to rise and became louder and louder. 

"And the way you've been treating me lately hasn't made a difference. You can't just expect me to sit on the sidelines and wait for you, while you flirt with Marianne then expect me to still be your little girl who follows you devotedly and lovingly.You don't seem to care about me now that Marianne is here, so why should I care about you?" Daine finished in a rush of breath and stared determinedly at him. Numair turned and strode off hurriedly in the other direction. Daine sighed, all energy leaving her and leaned against the wall. 

"Are you all right?" asked a voice gently and Daine turned to see Kaddar there.She nodded and then composed herself. 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." She said, and Kaddar just smiled in understanding. 

"Come on. You have my friends to beat." He said and they walked to the training yards.

**Chapter 9**

Kaddar walked with Daine. She was talking excitedly, her cheeks rosy while she carried a very sleepy Kitten. He watched her smiling, listening to her recap the events of the night. She had of course, beaten all his friends at archery, even though they'd had 3 years of practise and they were in the army. But they hadn't seemed to mind. Kaddar's friends had all mischievously paid Daine compliments while she blushed redder and redder. But she is indeed beautiful, thought Kaddar. They reached Daine's room.

"Well, goodnight Daine. I'll see you in the morning." He said. He put her bow he had been carrying through her arm.

"Goodnight…Kaddar?"

"Yes?" he turned.

"Thank you."

He smiled and walked off.

Daine opened her door and then shut it. She put her bow down and was moving towards the bed to put Kitten on it when Kitten struggled, woke up and voiced a loud piercing shrill and jumped to the floor.

"Numair!?" cried Daine as Numair had become visible, standing in the corner of her room with a very sheepish and caught look on his face. Daine was surprised and then realised why he was hiding.

"What are doing in here?" she demanded, glaring at him.

Numair avoided her eyes and didn't answer.

"Spying on me," Daine said, disgusted. "Spying on me because you didn't trust me."

"Daine I-" Numair began, but was drowned out by Kitten's chirps and shrill whistles. She was clearly telling Numair off in no uncertain terms.Daine was too speechless to make any effort to try and quieten Kit. Kitten trilled what sounded like go, but Numair didn't move. Kitten did it again. Finally losing her temper, the immortal made Numair levitate in the air and fly towards the door.

"All right all right I'm leaving." He said and went out the door.

Kitten slammed it after him and sent a sheet of silver magic down the door, locking it. She then jumped into Daine's arms and fell asleep. Daine got into bed. Kitten was in such a deep sleep, she didn't feel Daine's tears drop onto her scales.

** **

**Chapter 10**

**********

Early the next morning, Daine got up, pulled on a dressing robe and snuck out of her room so not to wake Kitten. She headed towards the kitchens, still arguing with herself. Numair and her shouldn't have been arguing! They loved each other and were each other's friends, soul mates and _lovers_!They cared deeply about each other. If I can forgive and forget to an extent so can Numair. I love him and that's all that should matter. The arguments were only lover's tiffs, Daine thought firmly. They'll be brushed aside. Daine balanced the tray of breakfast foods and chamomile tea up the stairs and to Numair's room.Breakfast in bed had been a special tradition of theirs and Daine was sure he'd appreciate it. Surprisingly, Numair's door was open ajar, so she pushed it open gently and set the tray on the table. She turned around and faced the bed. What she saw broke her heart.

Numair was lying on his back, his chest bare, rising up and down as he breathed. The blankets covered his lower body, but wrapped up in those same blankets next to him was Marianne. Daine didn't have to move the blankets to know that she didn't have any clothes on either. She let out a barely audible gasp and Numair's eyes opened. He saw her and his eyes widened in shock and horror that she'd seen him. Daine saw him glance at the tray on the table.

"I should have poisoned it." She said in a choked voice and ran out of the room.

Numair quickly got up and pulled on a dressing robe and some underwear, cursing. He ran out into the corridor too and saw a flash of blue material turn the corner. He raced after it until he came to where the corridors forked. Daine couldn't be seen so he pulled out a locket from thin air. It was a focus, a magical instrument that told him where about Daine was. It was more of a lover token than anything but he was very glad to have it now. It told him Daine went right. He sprinted in that direction and found Daine opening a heavy door down the opposite end of the corridor.

"Daine!" he called. "No, Daine, Please! Wait!"

She struggled with the door and he came closer. He was several metres away.

She finally turned. Her face was etched into his mind forever. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face and she was trembling. But her eyes held hurt, sadness, despair, disgust, anger and Hate all in one. Hate that he could do something like that to her, when he said that he loved her like no other.It was radiating from her and Numair knew he had to explain to her.

"Daine, please listen to me." He said pleadingly, stepping slowly towards her.

"Don't come near me!" she cried.

He halted.

"Daine please" he tried again, walking closer and closer. Daine's mind was screaming. Don't let him get any closer! Stay away! I don't want him anywhere near me!

Daine clenched her fists, trying to do everything she could to get him away from her. Numair reached towards her with his magic and Daine knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it coming to her. No! Go away! She put out her hands as if to push away Numair's magic. And just as it was about to reach her, a wall of shimmery ocean-blue appeared in front of her, slamming away Numair's pearly white magic. Numair stopped suddenly and looked at it in surprise. A shield of blue, with flashes of green and copper in it. Numair realized Daine had put it up to stop his magic getting near her. Conscious or not, it was a very powerful shield.

He was right in front of her now, he reached out with his arm to grab her hand when Daine snapped. How dare he come near her, try to touch her after he had touched that…

Blue magic shot out of her and smashed into Numair, sending him flying backwards and landing in a sprawled heap on the ground. His bones ached and he felt as if he was covered in bruises. He looked up at Daine, coldly beautiful and watched in awe as the locket rose into the air and then exploded in fine ash. Daine let out a single sob and ran out the door.

She ran into the gardens, to the furthest end and then collapsed under a weeping willow where she curled up and cried.

** **

She sat there all day, unmoving. She heard voices calling for her but she didn't move. Animals came and curled next to her to keep her warm. Kitten appeared at Midday with a loaf of bread. Daine had no idea how she had got hold of it and was grateful, but she didn't eat it. Night fell and sounds of yet another banquet floated to her ears but still she didn't move. Finally, when she thought the banquet was over, she moved and started walking silently back to the palace. Hearing noises up ahead, Daine quickly hid behind a tree and peeked through a gap in the branches. She saw Numair and Marianne up ahead and changed her ears into those like a bats so she could hear every word of their conversation.

Marianne and Numair were kissing until Numair broke away.

"I'm sorry Marianne but I can't… Daine…"

Marianne pouted and then drew closer to him.

"That's not what you said last night."

And Numair kissed her again. They stayed there and then walked off. If Daine had thought her heart was broken before, she was wrong. It was well and truly broken now. She turned around and found Varice standing next to her. They regarded each other and then Daine fell into the older woman's arms, sobbing. Varice hugged Daine for what felt like an age.

"Come inside now. You're freezing."

Varice helped Daine undress and get into her bed, which had been warmed by bricks. Varice looked at Daine's puffy red eyes and tear-streaked face and felt for her. Daine was still crying her guts out but now she was talking.

"How could he Varice how could he!? I thought he loved me, I really did. And he said that he did, and there would be no one else and he just-just threw it all away for some bit of- with that ugh!"

The tears were flowing harder and harder and Varice sat facing her and hugged her. Daine felt some comfort in the long white soft sleeves of Varice's dress.

"Daine I know you don't want to hear this now, but you'll get over it."

"I'll get over it!? I've just lost the love of my life and you tell me I'll get over it?!"

"Shh, I know it sounds insensitive but it's true. But Daine? Think how your heart is now. Would you really want to be with him now, after this misery he's put you through?"

Daine was silent.

"Don't let him treat you like his puppet, some toy that he can have whenever he wants you. You deserve better than that."

Varice felt the Daine's tears soaking through her blouse until she suddenly struggled away.

"Would it have been different if I'd slept with him Varice?" Daine asked, her eyes searching the older woman's face.

Varice was silent.

"Would it have been!?" Daine cried, her voice breaking with emotion.

"I don't know Daine, I don't know.****

"So? What did you think? Sorry if it was a bit-raunchy was the word one of my friends used. Please review and/or give me feedback or else I won't keep writing and I'll leave you all hanging forever. More stuff happens okay, so be prepared cause the whole story shall be VERY long!"

-Lullebell-


	2. Part Two

# "The next chapters of "Life Changes." (And I'm _still_ going!!)

**Oh yeah. All the characters are Tamora's, but some _I _did make up. I don't make money from this. So don't sue!**

# 

# Chapter 11

Daine woke the next day from the warm sun filtering through her blinds.She sat up.A hollow lump of pain seemed to be sitting where her heart should've been but there was another feeling.Her stomach growled. She was hungry. Daine saw a tray sitting on her table, probably put there by one of the servants. She wandered over to eat. She was ravenous and was about to take a mouthful when her eye caught a folded piece of parchment on the table. Daine picked it up, read it and her eyes widened. She then glared at the tray. How dare he. Come into her room and leave her breakfast. The irony was unbelievable. And try to weasel his way back to her with such a, a -pathetic- apology. Suddenly Daine was furious, She picked up the tray and threw it against the limestone walls with a loud angry cry. The foods oozed down the wall. Daine knocked over the table and whirled around, looking for something else to vent her anger on.She ripped the curtains off their posts, letting sunlight stream into her room. Birds and various other animals came to her window and watched the anger of one of their own People. She pulled off the bed sheets and threw them on the floor. The pillow was thrown and feathers went everywhere. Daine pushed away all the paint pots on the dresser with a huge sweep, of her arm, the colours smashing and flecking the expensive floor. Suddenly Daine felt drained and close to tears. She sank down to the floor, leaning against the dresser, rocking backwards and forth, hugging her knees.

"Alanna…Alanna I wish you here…"

Back in Tortall, Alanna sat in her room cleaning her chain mail. It was the gold one Raoul, Jonathan, Gary and Alex had given her for her 18th birthday, just before the Ordeal of Knighthood. There hadn't been any need for her to wear it as there were no wars (thank goddess) and it was just gathering dust. Next was the sword and Alanna polished it.

"Quite shiny indeed." She said pleased, looking at her reflection in the sword. Then she smiled. 

"Listen to yourself Alanna you're talking to yourself. Next thing you know you'll be baying at the moon."

Alanna reached for her shield and rubbed the cloth gently across its surface, thinking of her brother Thom. Every time she saw the shield she was reminded. 

"Alanna…I wish you were here Alanna…" said a voice. Alanna jumped and looked around.

"Great, now I'm hearing voices." She muttered. Glancing down at the shield leaning against the wall, Alanna sat cross-legged before it and saw the picture that usually held a lioness, was swirling. Curious, Alanna fixed her violet eyes on it until it stopped and rested on a room.Alanna peered intently into her shield. A very expensive room, but it had been dirtied. Sheets off the bed, table and chair knock to the floor, paint pots and its contents all over the floor with feathers everywhere and what the- was that food on the wall?

"What on earth happened here?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

Daine sat up quickly.

"Alanna?" she said hopefully.

"Daine?" came back Alanna's voice. Daine moved to the front of the dresser and looked into the mirror. She was surprised to see Alanna's face looking back at her.

"Daine! What's the matter? And is that food on the wall?"

Seeing Alanna's face and concern made Daine burst into tears.

"Oh Daine what's wrong? Please tell me."

Daine half laughed half sobbed.

"There's nothing wrong."

Alanna studied her friend shrewdly. Daine was on a verge on a big emotional breakdown. Alanna had to find out before she did something silly.

"Daine I know there's something wrong. Tell me what it is. It's hardly like you to burst into tears or go on a big room destruction spree. Now tell me, you know _I_ care about you and, andNumair cares about you-"

"Ha!" was Daine's short reply.

Alanna's face changed from concerned to cloudy in seconds.

"It's Numair isn't it. What has he done."

"You want to know what he's done?" said Daine slightly hysterical.

Alanna nodded.

So Daine told her.

** **

Alanna vented her anger out loud for ten minutes while Daine sat and listened, in a shocked kind of stupor. Seeing Daine's face Alanna tried to calm down but found that it wasn't easy.

"All right…ooh I can't believe he did that the the-"

"Alanna, calm down, breathe in and out, in and out." Said Daine. Seeing Alanna's concern was touching and Daine felt heaps better, simply by telling a friend what had happened.

"Daine, I can't believe you're not more upset about this."

Daine's heart ached.

"I am upset about this! You don't know how much I'm upset! And how I keep running it in my head over and over…"

"I talked to Varice, she comforted me yesterday-"

The look on Alanna's face made her stop.

"Oh Alanna you weren't here, as much as I wished you could be. And you've made me feel heaps better."

Alanna smiled weakly.

"I knew should've came with you."

There was a knock at the door.

"Well?" asked Alanna.

"Well what?"

Alanna let out an annoyed breath of air.

"Come in."

Daine got up to pull on her dressing robe, her back to the door. The door opened and Alanna let out an angry gasp. Numair had opened the door.

"What're you doing in here?" Daine said, coldly.

"Daine, we need to talk."

"As far as I'm concerned, needing to talk is the last thing I want to do right now."

"Daine I- oh hello Alanna."

Alanna raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror.

"Daine, you have to believe me. I was under the influence of-"

"Wine? Huh. Your pelvis? Need I say more."

Alanna fought to keep a straight face. She had at first; been worried that Daine would forgive him and let herself be subject to heartbreak again. But Daine wasn't, she approvingly, she was being an ice maiden. Cold and unforgiving.

Numair looked at Alanna whose face was carefully blank of emotion. Turning back to Daine Numair tried to say something. He wanted to clear this up with Daine but there was no chance she'd forgive him. But he had to try.

He walked towards her.Before Daine could do anything, a flock of starlings flew into in the window and hurled themselves at Numair. He tried to duck and dodge them, but was scratched badly.

After a moment Daine called.

_-Come back here. I appreciate your concern but you might get yourselves hurt. -_

_-Not that he doesn't deserve it-_ replied a starling saucily, who was evidently their leader. The starlings flew back out and Numair stood there, heaving, staring at her. He walked until he was an arm's length away from Daine.

"I thought I told you not to come near me."

He stopped and reached out his arm.

"Don't touch me either."

He halted completely. He stood there, not doing anything. Then before Daine could do anything to stop it, he grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth.Daine was disgusted and repulsed. All feeling and tingling that she got from his kisses was gone. It meant nothing now, that he'd slept with someone else without a thought of her. It was just spit and icky-ness. Numair broke the kiss. 

"I know you still love me."

Daine raised her arm and slapped him. The sound echoed in the room and Numair gasped, touching his cheek.

"I said not to touch me."

The silence stretched on. 

" Then it seems we have nothing more to say." Numair said in a clipped tone and turned to leave. Daine was furious.

"How dare you try to turn this around and blame me!? This is completely your fault and I have every right not to forgive you!"

"My fault?" Numair knew it was his fault but didn't want to face up to that. He grasped for any excuse.

"You were off flirting with palace boys-"

"It was archery Numair! If you have a way to aim and flirt, I'd like to hear it!"

"You didn't sit with me at dinner!"

"You walked of with your little brothel lady-"

"Don't you dare speak about Marianne like that." Said Numair in a quiet angry tone.

"You love her."

"Daine I…"

"You _lust _for her then."

"YOU DIDN"T CARE ENOUGH ABOUT ME! IT WAS OUT OF LONELINESS!"

He yelled in frustration and anger.

"NO, YOU'RE JUST A PIMP WHO WANTED TO SLEEP WITH SOMEONE AND SHE'S A SLUT WHO-"

"IF YOU'D SLEPT WITH ME IN THE FIRST PLACE IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

There was silence and Numair knew he'd gone too far. Daine's look of open disgust told him that.

"Get out."

"Daine I didn't mean tha-"

"Get out now, you disgusting piece of-," she hissed.

"Daine."

She snapped and blue magic blasted out of Daine towards him. Numair was sent flying out the door and was slammed into the wall opposite the room. His bones ached, from the power and the wall. A voice shrieked and Marianne came rushing to his side.

Daine might have power, but it wasn't controlled he thought, trying in vain to wipe a trickle of blood from his mouth. He then watched Daine mesmerized, her eyes a stormy blue, her body radiating with power as she deliberately raised her hand and slammed the door in his face.

Inside Daine trembled and then sank to the floor.

"Wow."

Daine smiled weakly.

"Did, did I know you could do that?"

"It's new. I put up a shield when Numair was chasing me because I didn't want to be anywhere near him-"

"Understandably."

"And I blasted him away as well."

Alanna nodded. It was like her friend, one of the Bazhir shamans, Kara who could create storms when she was angry.Daine's power was unleashed because she was angered and upset.

"And because you desperately wanted to talk to me-"

"You appeared in my mirror." Said Daine weakly.

"It's a powerful asset Daine. But you need to learn to control it."

"Hmmm."

"Where's Kit?" 

"She disappeared, yesterday I think. She wandered off, doing her own thing."

"Oh."

"Daine?"

"Huh… –oh sorry Alanna.' Said Daine, whose eyes were drooping. "It just tires me out real easy."

"I know Daine. Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Just sleep…"

Alanna's eyes were beautifully violet and Daine felt herself falling away.

"Sleep…"

** **

**Chapter 12**

Daine slept, her dreams taking her to odd places. She was swirling then she stopped. Two male voices were talking. Curious, Daine drifted towards them. She then recognised the surroundings. It was Lindhalls' office and he was in there…talking to Numair.

"Numair not again. And look at yourself! What happened?"

"Daine blasted me." He grimaced.

Lidhall raised an eyebrow. Daine knew how to blast her magic. Well that was interesting. Lindhall made a note to see what other talents Daine had hidden.

"You look as if you've been in a war!"

"I'm fine. Marianne patched me up." He said, smiling goofily.

Lindhall's look was severe as he poured tea for himself and Numair.

"And another thing, Marianne? Numair how could you do this again? I thought you loved Daine."

"I did, well I do but…Daine doesn't need me. She's so independent. And Marianne…"

"Right. Daine's independent so it's all right to break her heart." Lindhall's tone was harshly sarcastic and Numair winced.

"Why are you being so hard on me? It wasn't completely my fault."

"Aye but it was and you know it. I'm siding with Daine completely on this one."

"You and Alanna." He muttered.

"What's Alanna got to do with this?"

"Daine was talking to her." Lindhall raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.

Numair was silent and sipped his tea. Lindhall sighed.

"Numair you can't keep jumping from lady to lady. Varice was a prime example and now Daine. You have to choose…"

Daine drifted off, still floating along. The sky grew darker until it was night and she rested on two men. 

The two men hid in the shadows outside the palace.The first man, tall and skinny, scaled the wall with ease and dropped gracefully over to the other side, even though he carried a large, heavy sack. His partner, a short and fat man with dark hair and a stubbly chin, sweated and heaved his flabby body over the wall.This was no mean feat. He fell over the other side and landed hard.

"Get up you fool." Hissed the tall thin man. He got to his feet, rubbing his rear, which he had landed on. This is the last time he would ever work with Jemison. The man was so harshly sarcastic it drove him crazy. Pautel made up his mind to tell his master that he would never work with Jemison again. But then again thought Pautel, his master was not a nice person and would probably kill him if he were to say such a thing. So absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice where he was going until Jemison grabbed him and yanked him back viciously.

"Are you a fool with a death wish?!" He hissed angrily.

Pautel realized he'd almost stepped into the line of light from the palace torches.He moved back into the shadows behind a tree next to Jemison. Jemison wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. That bumbling fool almost blew the whole operation, he thought, looking nervously at the guards patrolling around the palace walls. For the hundredth time he thought why he'd been partnered with such a stupid man. He tugged one his long blondish beard thinking. They had to move around the back. As if reading his thoughts, Pautel whispered.

"How do we around to the back?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking. We're not going exactly going to walk to the front door and ring the door chimes are we?"

"Well if we pretended we were workers-"

"Look at our clothes Pautel." Said Jemison trying to be patient. "What kind of palace would employ people dressed like us?"

Pautel looked as if he was thinking hard, staring at their tattered, grey and dusty rags that were poor excuses for clothes. Jemison lost what little patience he had with Pautel.

"You thick headed bumbling idiot!" he growled quietly, smacking the back of his head hard.Scowling, Pautel followed Jemison quietly through the shadows, rubbing his head.They tried to move as quietly as they could, Jemison in the lead.

"Where are we meant to meet her?" whispered Pautel.

"Under the left balcony." Muttered Jemison. "We meet her there, she'll collect it, then plant it and that's it."

He hefted the large sack on his shoulder. They both halted quickly, holding their breath as a soldier walked right past their hiding spot.As he disappeared they let out a sigh of relief.

"The sooner this is over," Muttered Pautel. "The better."Jemison agreed. For once his dim-witted partner was right.

Daine left that scene and drifted on. She floated and then suddenly her world turned orange. A desert sunset, of orange, pink and yellow colours blending into the horizon. And a large fireball sun, setting on the horizon of the desert, streaking the sky a deep, blood red.The setting rays shone over the city of Carthak and the palace. And then they appeared. Dark lines on the horizon, tiny specks of people, moving rapidly towards the city. Only two men remained on the horizon, standing apart. Then one man lifted back the hood of his cloak. Red light shone from his head, heading towards the castle. Daine, though floating above it all, felt the red light reach the palace and come into contact with a person. That person stopped, and in slow motion, fell to the floor with a loud thump and lay lifelessly still.

The thump woke Daine and she sat up, breathing heavily.It was the dream again, although she'd dreamt about Lindhall and Numair, and two odd men sneaking into the palace. Hmm. Daine got up off the floor, her bones aching. The room had been cleaned of the mess she'd made and someone had thoughtfully put a pillow under her neck.She stretched and undressed to bathe. Once she was clean and refreshed, she pulled on some clean breeches and shirt. Then, she opened a drawer on her dresser, to put on a pair of earrings. She paused and looked at the blue, sparkling jewels in her hands. They had been Numair's Mid- winter gift to her. She took out a small box and put them into it. Then Daine rummaged through all her belongings to remove anything that reminded her of Numair. In went a gold bracelet, the small portraits they'd had done and given to each other and a thin green chemise. It was a disgusting olive green that Daine would never have chosen to wear and now she was glad not to have to pretend to like it. As she was putting it in the box, a bright light shone, momentarily blinding her.

Daine blinked, trying to adjust to it. Kitten appeared from the light, looking extremely pleased with herself and then a beautiful lady in green emerged.

"Ma?"

"Oh, Daine."

Seeing her Ma, Daine burst into tears.

"NumairandMarianneandhesleptwitherandhedoesn'tcareaboutme!!!" Daine wailed out.

"Oh Sweetie…" Sara murmured, and pulled Daine onto her lap

Sara hugged her daughter, rocking her gently back and forth.

"Now, can you tell me what's wrong so that you make sense?" Sara asked gently, stroking Daine's hair. Daine sniffed loudly and sobbed out,

"Numair, hic –slept with Marianne a-and he –hic- d-doesn't care about me and I-I hate him!" Daine cried. "But then why do I feel so awful!? If I hate him now why do I feel like a part of me is missing?"

Daine buried her face in her Ma's long blonde hair, sobbing.

"Oh darling, I know you must feel terrible…"

Daine sobbed in reply.

"But sweetness, if he's going to treat you like that then you're better off without."

"But why? Why, if he said he loved me so, did he throw it all away for some slut?"

"Daine!"

Ignoring her Ma's disapproval at her language Daine rushed on.

"Did I mean that little to him? Or should I just have slept wit-"

"Veralidaine you don't ever sleep with a man just to please him. I did not bring you up in such fashion and you will not do so as long as I'm alive." Sara swelled and looked extremely formidable. "Don't ever be forced or pressured to do anything you don't want to do. You were right to wait until marriage and have the right to do so. It isn't your fault he's a-" Sara stopped and faintly blushed. "Mind _my_ language..." she trailed off.

Daine looked at her Ma. She was so beautiful and so wise.

"How did you know to come?" Daine asked, calming down a bit.

"Kitten appeared yesterday and she was very firm in trying to get me to go with her."

Daine smiled as Kit trilled merrily at her and hugged her.

"Badger translated and we talked to the other gods and they agreed that as you're god born, you are entitled to special privileges. So I'm allowed to visit you if you ever really need me."

"I always need you Ma." Daine murmured.

"Darling you're a big girl now, no, you're a young woman. You don't need your old ma around all the time." Sara said.

Daine smiled understandingly.

"Are you all right now?"

Daine nodded.

"All right. I'm sorry sweetie, I really have to go. They aren't that lenient on me."

Silver light blossomed around Sara and Daine remembered something.

"Oh Ma! I learnt to blast my magic and to speak over long distances. I was trying to get away from Numair and I blasted him and then Alanna-"

"That's wonderful Daine, just make sure you learn to control that power. And use it for good not bad."

"Right. Goodbye Ma."

"Goodbye. Just one thing darling, what's with that awful green cardigan in the box?"

Daine laughed and waved as her Ma disappeared.

Feeling lots better, Daine put the lid on the box and shoved it into the drawer.

Picking up Kit and hugging her, the two left the room and went down for breakfast.

# Chapter 13

Kitten trilled enquiringly and Daine smiled.

"No I'm fine. Well, I felt terrible yesterday but-"

Yells up ahead interrupted their conversation and Daine ran towards them and into the room they were coming from.A large dog stood its lips curled back, snarling ferociously and the fur on it's back standing up. Numair stood in front of it backing away cautiously. At Daine's entrance, the dog whipped its head in her direction.Surprised and a little wary, Daine saw the dog's eyes were totally black. There was no pupil or iris or whites, just solid black.Daine reached out with her magic, stretching into the dog's mind. She was swamped by blackness and struggled hard to fight it. It was the same black as the creature that had attacked the boat on the way to Carthak. Daine used her magic, burning back the black. She reached the dog's copper core and was able to push out all the black surrounding it.The dog's eyes changed from black to normal, and it shook, confused.

-_What happened? - _He asked confused.

_-You seemed to be controlled by this black thing and-_

_-And you rescued me-_ the dog finished.

-_Well, yes but-_

The dog gave Daine a lavish lick and she laughed. A voice called trying to get her attention.

_-Just one moment-_ she said to the dog.

"What?' Daine snapped angrily. 

Numair looked a bit taken aback.

"Well, what?" she asked again. Numair shook his head slowly.

"This came out of the dog." He said, holding up a magicked jar with something black and cloudy in it, fighting to get out.

"Well done, good for you, hooray." Daine replied sarcastically.

"That dog tried to attack me! And you're just laughing with it!"

Daine raised an eyebrow.

"It tried to bite me!" Daine was sure she heard him emphasise the 'me'. 

The dog growled and took a threatening step towards Numair, hearing his voice rise at Daine. Numair hurriedly took two or three steps back.

_-Don't attack him-_ Daine said.

_-But he's threatening you-_ the dog answered, confused. _–And I can tell you don't like him-_

_-You're right, I don't. But I wouldn't want you to get hurt. -_

The dog sighed resignedly.

_-He'd probably taste yucky anyway. -_

"He wouldn't do that would you? He wouldn't want to bite your yucky arm, would you?" Daine crooned to the dog, ruffling his fur as Daine and the dog laughed silently.

Numair looked at her, his face unreadable.

"That dog was planted in my room-"

"Well what do you expect if you leave your door open for thieves and tramps to wander in anytime they please?"

Numair's face darkened but there was a faint blush.

"It was unlocked-"

"Same thing." Daine noticed that the breakfast tray on the table was set for two. Numair noticed what she was looking at and his blush darkened.

"And, obviously your 'door open' was planned as there's breakfast for _two_. How sweet. Were you going to give this dog a cup of tea?" she asked sarcastically. They both turned as Marianne appeared, wrapped only in a towel from the adjoining bathing room.

"Not this dog, maybe that one." muttered Daine under her breath.

"Oh, hello Daine! Fancy meeting you here." Said Marianne airily, sitting at the table. It didn't seem to bother her being found in only a towel in Numair's room.

"Who'd have thought." Said Daine flatly.Then a thought struck her.

"Marianne, did you hear anything just before?"

"What? Oh, no, I didn't. I was bathing. Head under water and all that."

Daine nodded, a fake smile across her face.

"Would you care to join us for breakfast?" Marianne asked sweetly.Daine answered just as sweetly.

"Oh, no. I really couldn't stomach anything at the moment." 

Numair winced and Daine turned sharply and walked out, Kit and the dog following.

_-Are you all right? -_ The dog asked worriedly. Daine smiled weakly, but no one was fooled.

_-You should've let me bite him. -_ The dog answered. Daine laughed.

_-So what's your name? -_

-_I'm Honoor. -_ The dog said proudly.

Daine smiled.

-Quite a fitting name. Honoor sounds like 'honour', which also means faithful and loyal-

Honnor waved his tail happily and followed Daine to breakfast.

Daine ate a light breakfast of porridge while she got a large plate of fruit for Kit.The servants had been most understanding about Honoor and got a large bone that was going to be a soup. Daine was very thankful, but not as grateful as Honoor was.She finished and cleared her plates, taking them to the kitchen.The servants were rushing around but others were gossiping as they worked.Daine put her plates in the sink and turned to leave when she overheard the conversation…

"So where's Misha today?" asked a middle aged lady, who was washing dishes at the sink.An older woman, on a stool snorted. 

"Probably gallivanting off with that Marianne." 

The whole room snorted and made rude noises.

"Never have I met a noble as obnoxious and as irritating as her." Muttered the old lady.

"I saw Misha last night." Piped up a younger servant girl. "I couldn't sleep so I went out to the lake. She was under a balcony with Marianne. I didn't know what they were doing but they had something large with them."

The older lady snorted again.

"Probably some expensive package. From a suitor don't you think?"

The kitchen laughed.

"The woman is such a tramp." Came a different voice."

"Getting any man she can. If she didn't, it wouldn't be because she didn't try."

"Or pay." Muttered someone else.

"Do you know, she tried to get his Imperialness himself?" said a voice. Everyone tutted in disbelief.

"Luckily His Imperialness Kaddar is too good, and pure and above all the court games." said the old woman.

"She's trying to entice that Tortallan mage, Master Salmalin."

"She's got her hooks on him! I saw her sneaking out of his room two mornings ago."

Everyone made sounds of disgust.The doors to the kitchen opened and a young servant girl came in, laden with plates. She tripped and the plates almost flew everywhere. Daine quickly grabbed most of them, but the girl dropped about 5 on the floor.

"Mithros girl, don't you have any sense?!" barked the middle aged woman at the sink.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean-" the young girl glanced up and saw Daine holding the majority of the dishes. Her eyes widened as she recognised Daine as a noble.

"Oh your Ladyship I-" the girl began frantically. She stooped, then got up and then stooped, unsure whether to pick up the smashed plates or take the ones Daine had.

"Ladyship? What's this nonsense now child-oh!" The middle-aged lady realized who Daine was too.

"Let me take those plates!" cried the young girl. "Oh, forgive me, I'm sorry you had to see this, this mess and oh dear."

Daine smiled kindly.

"I'll take these ones to the sink. They're a bit heavy."

The girl looked at Daine with wide eyes. Daine took them to the sink and then returned to help pick up the smashed pieces.

"You don't have to help me." She whispered.

"Where do they go?" Daine said. They were put in the bin and Daine dusted her hands.

She then realizes the whole of the kitchen was looking at her. Daine felt her face turn very red.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to, I uh…"

"What are you doing in here?" asked the old lady on the stool.

"I was putting my dishes, in the sink."

The old lady got up.

"So, a decent noble at last."

Daine's cheeks reddened even more.

"My ma… I-"

"Well, well, so you're Daine of Tortall."

"Of Galla originally. But I'm not really a noble I-"

"Well Daine of Galla, I hope you'll forgive our idle gossip."

"I quite understand. There's nothing for me to forgive." Said Daine honestly.

The old lady nodded then laughed.

"Girls, wouldn't she be perfect for the Prince!"

Daine's face burned bright red and she snuck out amidst all their laughter. How embarrassing! Daine found Kitten and Honoor staring at the jar, transfixed.Worried, she moved towards them and found them stock still, not even a whisker twitching on Honoor. Daine quickly grabbed the jar and hid it under her shirt. Kitten and Honoor blinked and returned to normal.

_-What happened? -_ Honoor asked.

Kit chirped her curiousity.

-You seemed to be mesmerised by that jar and the black thing. Better I keep it hidden, unless it happens again. -

Kitten trilled agreement and they headed off to the University.

# Chapter 14

Two women sat in a darkened room, waiting. They sat in front of a mirror, one a brown haired lady and brown eyes lounged casually in her chair while the black haired and coal eyed other lady sat straight up.The mirror swirled and then a hooded head appeared in the mirror.The hood was made of bearskin.

"Well?" the man in the bearskin hooded robe said.

The lady with black hair trembled.

"I-it didn't go accordingly to plan. T-t-the mage is still free and so I-is the d-d-dog."

"FOOLS!" the man hissed, his image wavering in anger. The black haired lady cowered. "I am trying to gather an army and you cannot do anything but to throw more obstacles in my path!? You mustn't have done it right!"

"For heaven's sakes calm down." Said the brown haired lady off handed.

"What."

"I said calm down. It wasn't us. I planted the creature there myself, do you honestly think I'd do it wrong?"

The hooded man grumbled but said nothing. The lady continued, checking her nails lazily as she spoke.

"It was planted and then he was still free. Why don't you talk to the man whose little spell it is?"

"I can't. He's dead." Was the flat reply.

The lady sighed noisily.

"Maybe it was those two thieves then." Said the black haired lady, timidly entering the conversation.

"The idiots!"

She cowered again while the brown haired lady flicked back her hair.

"Well it is like you to hire incompetent people isn't it? I mean, if you had any power you wouldn't be in this situation."

The man growled.

"You're lucky that I'm your brother else you'd be dead."

She smiled serenely at him. "My little brother at that."

He wondered for the tenth time wether or not she really wanted this.She always seemed so offhand, as if she honestly couldn't care.

"For chaos sake sister, anyone would think you don't care."

The dazed dreamy look on her face changed in the blink of an eye to mad and insane.This was the sister he knew.The dark dangerous femme fatale who had made him what he was.The scary little girl who'd broken his arm when he was little. Eight times.The one he owed all his power to, who'd encouraged him to pull out one of his own eyes for the tantalising black power. This was the face of the girl, now woman he called, 'sister.'

"But I do care." She hissed. "I have to sleep with that disgusting murderous mage. Get your work done quickly little brother."

The hooded figure nodded, smiling twistedly under the hood. This was the response he hoped to evoke.

"My poor, sweet sister." he soothed. "I know it is hard. But the rewards will be bountiful.Even more than we could ever hope or dream for."

"Will I get to kill him?" she asked innocently, twirling one of her brown locks.

"We'll do that together." He promised.

"Goody." She breathed, her eyes insane. 

"I must go now. My 'master'," he sneered, "awaits me. I shall instruct you soon. But don't fail me." 

Red light reached out to them and just as it touched their necks, it and the picture in the mirror vanished and the room was dark.The brown haired lady got up and opened the curtains, letting sunlight stream into the room.

"Well that went well." She said brightly to the coal headed lady.Misha just sat there in semi shock. Marianne straightened her low cut dress.

"I'll be needed in the university."

And she left.

Daine wandered into the university.She had a vague idea of where Kaddar's study was.Quickly, she changed her face so her nose was like a dog's and sniffed the air.Kaddar's study was two corridors down, the third room on the left. Marianne was here somewhere too. As if I'd ask Marianne for directions thought Daine fiercely. If I were lost, dehydrated and dying in the desert I wouldn't ask Marianne for directions let alone water.Honoor's yip broke her hold on dog form.

_-That was wonderful! -_ He said enthusiastically_. –You were one of me then! -_

Daine smiled.

_-I can go the whole way but it wasn't really necessary then. -_

_-It was still wonderful- _Honoor insisted_. –None of the men where I was could do that._ -

Daine knocked on Kaddar's door.Lindhall opened it. 

"What're you doing in Kaddar's study?" she asked in surprise.

Lindhall motioned for her to come in.Inside were three other people, two men and one woman. 

"Daine, hello. Take a seat." Said Kaddar.

"What's going on?" Daine whispered to Lindhall as she leant against a wall behind him. 

"The woman is Meina and her husband Bageesh. They own and sell horses. Their horses ran off early this morning." 

Daine looked at Lindhall and he smiled. "No they don't mistreat their horses." 

"The other man is Geguild. He's a merchant. His camel-" Lindhall stopped yet again.

"No, he doesn't mistreat his camel either."

"It's like you know me Lindhall." Said Daine smiling. She couldn't help caring about animals and their treatment. They were a part of her.

"His camel ran off."

Daine frowned slightly. That was odd.Daine shifted slightly and felt the jar by her foot. Maybe…

"Meina, do remember anything odd from this morning?" 

The blonde haired lady looked at Daine in surprise. 

"Sorry Ka- Your Imperialness, for interrupting, I just-"

"No, go ahead Daine."

Daine sat in a chair next to Meina. 

"Anything?"

Meina looked at Daine carefully and saw that she was sincere.

"I, I don't know." She said in a heavily accented voice. "It was so fast…"

"Go over what happened this morning. Tell exactly what you heard, saw and did."

She took a deep breath. 

"I, I woke up earlier than usual. The horses outside were noisy. They were whinnying and stamping. I thought someone was stealing them, or there was a snake.I woke my husband and we ran out to them. They were rearing and struggling against their ties. I caught hold of my own mount, Sandstorm. I tried to calm her, pull her down and to stop rearing. She struggled and then knocked me over into the dust.Then she ran off. All the other horses ran after and they were gone. We do not mistreat our animals."

Meina looked worriedly at Daine.

"I believe you." Daine said.

"Normally they are all so gentle. This was so odd. We came to talk to a palace ostler but his Imperialness insisted on listening."

Daine smiled. She noticed all these people greatly admired and respected Kaddar.

"Did they look unusual or anything?"

"I… wouldn't remember…"

"Close your eyes and think." Said Daine soothingly.

Meina shut her eyes and listened. Daine took the older woman's hand.

"When you pulled your horse towards you, you would have been very near Sandstorm. Was there anything different about her-"

"The eyes." Said Bageesh suddenly. Meina's eyes snapped open.

"Yes," Meina whispered. "Their eyes. They were all black. Normally she has chestnut eyes. But they were totally black."

Daine let go of her hand and turned to Geguild.

"Were your camels like that too?"

"I would not know. They dumped all my goods and ran off. But normally they are very placid and gentle. They would not run off on me." 

Daine absorbed all this information. It fitted in with the black thing in the jar and Honoor. Not wanting these people to worry unnecessarily, Daine quickly said.

"Well that is unusual. But I'm sure it's nothing too terrible. I mean, it's awful you lost your horses and your camels, but they shouldn't be harmed. Just an inner magic thing. Herds calling and all that." Daine spun off something to do with herd animals. They seemed to accept this. Kaddar watched it all silently.

"I'm truly sorry you lost your mounts." He said when Daine was done. "We'll arrange you a mount from the city and spread word that your horses are missing. If anyone sees them they can report to the palace ostler. In the meantime, a servant can take you to bathe and wash your things. You may eat and wait until your mounts arrive."

"Your Imperialness is very kind but we couldn't impose on you-"

"I insist." Said Kaddar firmly.

"I won't accept charity." Said Bageesh, hesitant at arguing against his Imperial ness's words "Let us at least pay for our mounts." 

Geguild nodded his agreement. 

Kaddar opened his mouth to disagree but Daine shook her head slightly. These people have their pride, her look seemed to say.

"Very well then." Said Kaddar. "Now if you want to go with Serana."

A servant appeared to lead them away. 

"You Imperialness is most kind." Said Meina. "We thank you with all our hearts."

They all bowed and curtsied deeply, throwing admiring and thankful glances back as they left. The door shut and Kaddar turned to Daine.

"All right. Spill the beans. What's the real reason behind the odd behaviour?"

Daine picked up the jar and explained how Honoor was controlled and how the two stories seemed to fit together.

"How did the black-whatever- get in the jar?" asked Lindhall.

"Numah- hurg- mm it."

"What?" said Lindhall and Kaddar together. Daine sighed.

"_Numair_ magicked it into a jar." She mumbled a bit clearer.

Kaddar looked at her.

"It hurts doesn't it."

"What hurts? Being disembowelled with a spoon?" she said threateningly.

"No need to get aggressive." He said cheerfully. 

Daine lowered her eyes.She didn't mean to snap.

"Stop looking at me too." That was a snap as well. Kaddar bugged out his eyes. 

"What?"

Daine stared back.

"I can stare longer than you."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can, watch." Daine changed her eyes to cats.

"That's cheating!" Kaddar said.

"Excuse me!?"

They both turned to Lindhall.

"Good grief, it's hard to believe you're both 18."

Daine and Kaddar grinned sheepishly at him.

"Well we have a serious problem on our hands you two." Lindhall continued

"Animal control might lead to human control. People are going to get hurt if their animals turn on them. And many animals may get hurt too."

Lindhall frowned thoughtfully.

"May I have a look at the thing?" Lindhall asked.

"Don't look at it too long," Daine warned. "Kitten and Honoor got mesmerized by it."

Lindhall studied it.

"Interesting…" he murmured. He stared and then blinked quickly. "I see what you mean about Kitten and Honour. It nearly sucked me in. Perhaps it'd be best if we shut it away."

He opened a cupboard and locked the jar inside it.

"I think we should make a study of it. Record any more reports or odd animal behaviour."

Daine and Kaddar nodded in agreement.

"I think there's something else we have to do as well." Said Kaddar.

Daine and Lindhall looked at Kaddar.

"It's something of great and dangerous proportion. Such a task requires nerve, confidence and swallowing of pride. The consequences of such actions could be dire. A thing so terrible, that-"

"All right you're being sarcastic now." Said Daine flatly.

"We will be risking a great deal and be endangering our surroundings if we should go ahead with such a perilous and precarious deed."

"What do we have to do?" asked Lindhall fearfully.

"Go and ask Numair for help." Daine said bitterly.

Lindhall shook his head in disbelief while Kaddar tried hard not to laugh.

# 

# Chapter 15

Numair came straight away. Lindhall and Kaddar explained the circumstances and what they planned to do.

"So it'd be a great help if we could use your expertise and advice on this." Said Kaddar eagerly.

Daine bit back a tart reply, keeping her face expressionless. Numair looked very awkward.

"That's very flattering of you but you see well, uh…"  
"You're not going to help." Said Lindhall sternly. "Why?"

"I too would like an answer Numair." Said Kaddar somewhat disappointedly.

"Uh well you see…" Numair wouldn't meet Daine's eyes.

"If it's because of me, I'd think that you could handle this on a more mature level."

"I'm not the one who's immature. I don't have temper tantrums and can't control my power."

"Oh I can control it. Care to try me?"

"For your information that's not the reason I can't work on this."

"Can't or won't." muttered Daine to herself.

"Be-because…"

"Yoo hoo! Numair? Where are you?" trilled a voice and Marianne appeared.

"There you are!" she said. 

"Have you heard the news?" she said excitedly to Kaddar and Lindhall.

"Uh, news?" said Kaddar blankly.

Marianne held up her hand. On her finger was a thin gold band with a diamond set in the middle.

"We're betrothed!"

The room was silent.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Marianne asked looking at Lindhall's grimace and Kaddar's look of disbelief.

A little too late Lindhall and Kaddar plastered fake smiles on their faces.

"Aren't you happy for us?" pouted Marianne.

"Extremely. I hope you're both very happy." Said Daine and she walked out of the room.But not before Kaddar saw the tears in her eyes.

Daine wandered out of the university. Numair and Marianne, to be married! An empty hollowness filled Daine, as if she had no insides at all.Daine wandered aimlessly and found herself opening the door to her room. She had no idea how she got there. She wandered in and sat down in front of her mirror, staring but not really looking at anything. She had no idea how long she sat there for, not doing anything until Alanna's face appeared in the mirror.

"Oh good, you're there Daine. I've been trying to contact you for ages…Daine? Daine are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I…" she trailed off.

Alanna peered intently at her. Daine's eyes weren't focussed on her. It was as if she was there physically but her spirit had left her body. Alanna had never seen Daine like this, ever. 

"Daine, what is it?"

"Numair and Marianne…are going to be wed…"

Alanna just stared at her in disbelief; her mouth open and her eyebrows arched high.

"Marianne?"

"You know…works at the university, charming, smart…." A slight frown creased Daine's face. "I can't believe I said that."

"Marianne…?"

"Brunette, attractive late-twenty something…" Another slight frown. "I can't believe I said that either."

Alanna shook her head. "No, Marianne? He hasn't know the woman for a week and now he's marrying her?"

Daine didn't answer. She just sat there, staring into nothing, toying with the silver claw fastened at her neck.It broke Alanna's heart to see Daine like this. She was a shell, nothing more.A knock at the door interrupted them and Kaddar poked his head in. 

"Daine?" he asked gently. She didn't move.

"Kaddar…" was all she said before trailing off.He moved over to her, standing next to her.

"Alanna, how surprising to see you again." He said, realizing Alanna was in the mirror.He raised his eyebrows at in her in an unspoken question, how is she?

Alanna shrugged in reply, a look of helpless confusion and worry on her face. Kaddar looked back at Daine. 

"Daine? The boat is leaving now. Do you want to come see them off?"

"That was tactful." Muttered Alanna. Kaddar winced apologetically.

"Wait a minute, the boat is leaving. That would mean they're coming-here." Alanna finished flatly. Kaddar nodded.

"When he gets here, ooh." Muttered Alanna darkly.

"Daine?" repeated Kaddar gently. Daine got up slowly.

"Bye Alanna…" and she headed to the door.

"Look after her." Alanna said to Kaddar.He nodded and followed Daine. 

They walked silently along the corridors, Kaddar casting glances at Daine. His heart panged. It was so -wrong- to see Daine like this. She was just wandering, like a lost little ghost.

"Daine? Are you all right?" Kaddar asked finally.

"What? Oh…" 

"Do you uh, want to talk about any of it?"

"Hmmm, maybe…."

She wasn't answering his questions properly, just trailing off, lost in her own little world. They arrived at the docks, silent.Although the abrupt and short announcement of their engagement and departure, there was a large crowd and a large amount of wedding gifts. The dark clouds overheard didn't dampen their spirits as everyone was talking to the to be bride and groom. Kaddar led Daine to the front of the docks where Kitten and Honoor were sitting.Kit was tinged slightly blue green, a sign she was worried about Daine.Finally Numair and Marianne boarded the boat and waved merrily at the people on the docks. The crowd waved back, calling things at the happy couple.The sky rumbled ominously and the crowd dispersed, going indoors due to the bad weather and the ship, getting smaller as it sailed away.

Soon, no one stood there but Daine and Kaddar. 

"Daine, I think we should go in. it's going to rain."

"You go. I… I'll stay here…for a bit." She answered.

Kaddar looked at her worriedly but then nodded as drops fell from the sky. He ran to the university as the skies opened and poured rain. Kitten and Honoor went with Kaddar and Daine was left all by herself.She sank down onto the wet wood and sat there. She didn't care that she was soaked to the skin, or that her hair had fallen out, or that the waves were getting dangerously close to her. The rain seemed to open something inside of her and the tears started, falling down her face and falling like the rain into puddles.

Marianne lent on the edge of the boat, letting the breeze blow her dark brown hair. She watched as the crowd dispersed and the only person left on the dock was Daine.She smirked smugly, but the boat was too far away for Daine to see.It had been easy getting rid of the girl. She was nothing. Charm and beauty got you everywhere and anything these days she thought conceitedly.It had all been a matter of time. True, she had to break the girl's heart into a million of little pieces but that didn't bother Marianne. All's fair in love and war, she thought.Then a frown crossed her pretty face. Which was better, the love or the war? Years ago she would have said love, as would that silly little girl on the docks. But war is by far. You get whatever you want in war, she thought insanely. And I will get what I want. Luring Master Salmalìn away had been the best part of the plan and my brother can take what he wants, unnoticed.Sometimes sacrifices have to be made, he told her.It will be worth it in the end. Marianne felt warm comforting hatred inside of her. It will be worth it in the end. I will have everything and that mage will be killed slowly and painfully-at my hands.

"Marianne?" called Numair from inside their cabin and she knew he'd be in the bed.

"Coming, my love!" she called back. Yes, soon, you will be mine mage…

# Chapter 16

Inside the University, Kaddar was pacing restlessly in his study. Lindhall was sitting at the desk, writing while Kitten watched fascinated and Honoor slept on a rug. The sky was dark with clouds and the rain poured down harder.

"So where's Daine?" asked Lindhall, not glancing up at Kaddar.

"She's still out there."

"It's raining."

"I know that!" exploded Kaddar, causing Lindhall to look up at the young Emperor. "But she's still sitting there, in the rain by the dock, watching Numair and Marianne sail away! And I asked but she wouldn't go in and I -she's so sad! Like a shell, she's not even in there. That creep who didn't even care about Daine ripped her heart out! She didn't deserve that! She-"

"You obviously care very much about her." Said Lindhall quietly.

"Well of course I do!" he said, blushing lightly at Lindhall's look. "Not like that Lindhall, I hardly think that a romantic interest is what Daine needs right now! Not that I'm offering." He added hurriedly, blushing even redder. "I just wish that she'd trust us and tell us instead of-" Kaddar broke off as he turned and saw Daine standing in the doorway.Kitten trilled and scolded loudly, enveloping Daine in bright light.She emerged dry.

"Don't be angry with me." She whispered.

"Oh Daine I'm not angry, not at all with you. I couldn't be angry with you." Kaddar said gently, walking over to her. "We're just worried."

Daine looked at them, Lindhall's earnest face, Kitten's curious immortal one and shaggy Honoor on the floor. And at Kaddar, his eyes holding so much care and concern for her. Daine burst into tears.

"Oh Daine." Said Kaddar, uncertain of what to do. He awkwardly put his arms around her as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I know it must be hard, with him leaving you and-"

"It's not that!" she choked out. "I've been behaving awful and you have been so nice and all understanding!" she wailed, her grammar slipping with emotion. Kaddar hushed her quietly. 

"I think a hot drink and bed for you Daine. Then a few days rest. Come on, let's go." He said firmly. Daine was bawling still and made no effort to move, so Kaddar picked her up like a baby and walked out. Lindhall watched them Kitten and Honoor trail after them.

Kaddar gave her calming tea, bundled Daine into her bed and watched her fall asleep. He sighed and stroked her tear stained face.

# 

The next morning, Daine sat up groggily. She was in her own room, in her bed still dressed in the day before's clothes.A deep sleep had left her with no dreams, and a good rest.She looked to her left and saw Kaddar slumped in a chair asleep. His mouth was open and drool was sitting at the corner of his mouth. She smiled affectionately, thinking that this was the mighty Emperor of Carthak.A drooling teenage youth.She moved quietly, to get up when Kaddar jerked awake.

"What-oh Daine. Sorry I-" Kaddar began embarrassed. Daine smiled.

"It's okay."

She got up and he moved to the door.

"Oh um Kaddar?" Daine asked, as a sudden thought hit her.

"Yes?" he said, turning.

"Well, I… I was wondering if, well I don't want to go back to Tortall, at the moment and I…"

Kaddar understood and saved Daine the embarrassment of saying it.

"I'd appreciate it very much if you'd stay as a member of our University and help us with the situation that's controlling our animals. It would be a great honour and a wonderful help. And I insist that you stay here in the place, for you will always be welcome in my home."

Daine felt the tears well up in her eyes and she nodded thankfully.

Kaddar smiled, understanding and opened the door.

"Kaddar?" she said again.

He turned and looked at her.So many things needed to be said but only one thing came out.

"Thankyou."

He closed the door quietly.Daine bathed and washed her hair.For the first time in days, she felt relaxed.The bathe and feel of clean clothes made Daine feel refreshed. She pulled up her hair with a green ribbon and headed down to the dining hall.

Daine sat and ate quietly, Honoor and Kitten crunching. Nearby sat two messengers, who were eating ravenously.

"Unsettling things in the desert." Said one, through a mouthful of rice cereal. 

"Yes, I heard."

"Tribe members, the Kumar, disappearing, traders not arriving in town.

"Rumour has it," the man leaned in closer to his friend, " That they want to declare war."

"NO! Get out of here, I-you, really?"

Daine left the dining hall and headed out to the University. She crossed the wide palace gardens, admiring the beauty of all the exotic flowers. A green house stood, on the right of the lake as it curved behind it.To the right and behind the greenhouse stood the University. Daine looked at the rows of flowers and ferns in front of the green house. A large pink flower with yellow middles attracted her attention and Daine wandered to it. She peered at it and reached out her hand to touch its velvety looking petals when a voice called out, "Stop!" Daine immediately froze and turned, to see and older man wearing a flapping green robe hurrying towards her.

"Don't touch it." He wheezed, puffing as he reached her. He bent over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.Now that he was closer Daine could see he was fairly old, his long flyaway hair grey streaked with white, the same as his beard.

"I'm glad you didn't touch it." The man said, straightening. "That plant there devours anything that lands on its petals."

"But it couldn't eat my hand- could it? It has no teeth."

"It uses a poisonous corrosive. You would have collected enough poison to kill a large elephant." He told her matter-of-factly. Daine winced.

"Then I'm very lucky you were nearby to stop me." Said Daine gratefully. He smiled warmly at her.

"Akriditus Foggarty." He said, holding out his hand.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri. But please, call me Daine."

"Look there!" Akriditus said. Daine looked wildly and saw nothing.

"The bee." Akriditus said patiently. Blushing, Daine saw the tiny insect buzzing around the flower.

"The flower uses pheromones to-"

"Phero-what?"

"Pheromones. Special smells to attract its meals. It uses the pheromones and bright colours to attract various insects for it to eat. Then, when its unsuspecting prey lands on its petals…" 

Daine watched as the bee landed and then suddenly, the plant snapped shut, it's long petals enclosing the bee.

"It shuts and fills the enclosed chamber with poisonous chemicals. They break down the insect's body and absorbs the nutrients. The-"

He stopped.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with this ramble. No one wants to listen-"

"No! Please continue! It's very interesting!" said Daine eagerly.

"The _Vernacular Flora- _carnivorous plant."

Daine looked at the plant, fascinated.

"Wow." She said breathlessly. "Master Foggarty-"

"Please, call me Akriditus." He said, eyes laughing.

"That's amazing."

He smiled. 

"Feel free to visit my greenhouse any time you wish."

Daine nodded.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Daine."

"And I you– Akriditus." 

The old man smiled and disappeared amongst various plants. Daine went along to the University.She opened Kaddar's door and found Lindhall sitting at the desk, writing. 

"I'm ready to work!" she said cheerfully, shutting the door quietly.Lindhall didn't look up.

"Didn't Kaddar say to have a few days rest last night?" he asked mildly.

"Well, yes, but I can't rest. I'm fine honestly."

"Honestly."

"Mm hmm." Said Daine, eyes wide and eager.

Lindhall put down his feather pen.

"All right.Tell me then. How did you learn to blast your magic at Numair? How did you manage to put up a shield, strong enough to shatter a _Master's_ power? And you communicated with Alanna so how did you learn to use the far speaking spell to tell Alanna bout what Numair did?"

Daine froze, closed her eyes momentarily and looked away, shoulders slumped and defeated.

"When you can answer me Daine, we'll find out. Time will heal wounds. For now just rest."

Daine turned to walk out the door.

"And as I know you'll do no such thing as rest, Kaddar is down at the training yards."

Daine smiled gratefully. "Thankyou Lindhall."

He smiled at her.

"You know we care." Was all he said and he went back to work.Daine shut the door gently and went to the yards.

# Chapter 17

She wandered there, while Kitten ran ahead, inspecting everything they came across. Daine entered the training yards and found Kaddar practising at a target with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Keep both eyes open. You should know that. See the target in your mind as well."

Kaddar did as he was told and the arrow slammed into the very centre of the target. He grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, putting down his bow.

"Well, I wanted to held at the University but well, he asked questions and he said you were here so I …"

Kaddar nodded.

"Well, you're welcome to stay if you want…" He began, gesturing to the other targets. Daine eyed him when he said this.

"I won't stay."

"You can…"

She smiled wryly.

"Don't lie. It's not polite."

Kaddar looked at her apologetically.

"I won't steal your limelight. I'll be in the stables, all right?"

He nodded. Leaving Honoor outside with a sulky Kitten, because her smell might upset the horses, Daine wandered into the stables, looking at all the beautiful mounts. After talking to the chief hostler there, he knew Diane could handle horses well and left her alone so he could continue with his job.

_-Aren't you all beautiful. -_ She said. The horses stamped and snorted in surprise.__

_-What are you!? –_Cried a young colt._ –Get away, devil! -_

_-Silence! -_Ordered a dominant stallion, a fine pure black roan. _–She is the human who is People. If you have a problem with the People, go live in the desert for all we care! -_

The young colt was silenced, sulkily pawing the ground.

_-How do you know of me? -_ Asked Daine in surprise.

_-The People know everything-_ the stallion said haughtily, as Daine smiled at his arrogance. 

_-Of course we know of you. And we're glad you came. One of our mare's, she is different. -_

_-Different? -_ Asked Daine, as she made her way down the end of the stalls, a feeling in her stomach that she already knew _how_ different.

_-Yes. We can't reach this one. She has, -changed. - _

Daine stopped. A chestnut female was in the stall, bucking and kicking the walls. She let out a shrill neigh of anger and kicked harder.Daine hurriedly reached out with her magic. She reached inside and sure enough there was the black fire, covering the mare's copper one. Daine chased it away quickly, forcing it away.When drew her mind back, she saw a large black thing. It was like the one in the jar, a sort of cloud hovering in front of her.It circled her, wrapping around her waist once, twice then pushed around her and zoomed out the door.The chestnut horse that it had controlled, jumped out of it's stall, pausing only for a second for Daine to mount and ran after the cloud.

They thundered past the trainees, Kaddar turning and seeing Daine hurtling towards him.

"Daine? What the-!?" He cried but Daine ignored him.They raced through the town, people scattering everywhere as a horse and a maiden charged towards them. The cloud was in sight ahead of them, several meters away. They almost lost it a couple times, because of stalls and frightened people as Daine and the horse reared up and dashed another way. Soon their chase brought them to the edge of the desert where Daine and the horse had to stop.

_-I can't go well on the sand-_ said the horse, slightly tired. Daine nodded and watched the dark cloud zip away, into the sandy desert.They turned back, and headed for home.

When they arrived there, Kaddar was waiting for them, with a very angry Kitten. They trotted up to him, both of them very red.

Kitten burst out into a series of loud and angry shrills and whistles. When she stopped they could hear Kaddar.

"Where were you!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "You just careened past everyone, telling no one where you were going! I had to convince the ostler that you weren't some witch who had bewitched his horse and that you weren't some lunatic, but right now I'm thinking of taking that back!"

He glowered at her, chest heaving with emotion.

"Don't you love it when he gets all protective?" teased Jasthan who had appeared with the other crowd of people, wondering what was going on. Kaddar fixed his glare on Jasthan who winced.

"Kaddar, calm down." Daine said.

"Calm down! Calm down?!! I won't be calm for weeks!"

"I, never mind." She said and quickly trotted off before Kaddar could yell at her again.

A very long apology was needed to the ostler but Daine was soon in the stables, grooming and washing down the horse.

-_Thankyou very much for helping me go after that-thing-_ Daine said as she brushed.

_-Not at all. Thank you for rescuing me from that thing's clutches. -_

_-That's all right. -_

_-Now I require your name. -_ Said the horse smoothly.

Daine smiled at this sudden formality.

_-I'm Daine. -_

_-I am Crystal. -_ The formal air was gone. _–I don't know how it got me. One moment I was resting then the next, you were there. -_

Daine led the mare back into the stall.

_-Well the main thing is that you're safe now. -_ Fishing out two lumps of sugar from her pocket she fed them to her new friend Crystal.

_-Come visit me soon-_ she called after Daine and Daine promised.With Kitten and Honoor by her side, Daine hurried to leave the training yard and head to the University. 

"Daine!' called a voice and Daine halted and turned. Jasthan ran up to her.

"Daine, I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?" she asked, curious.

"Uh, well it's about Kaddar." Daine nodded.

"Well, you see, ever since he's become his Imperialness, well, he has to take his role very seriously. His life is ruled by rules and he has to be serious. He forgets we're not like that. We have to keep him down to earth."

"And he's very lucky to have such great friends who care about him like you." Daine said warmly.

Instead of a pert reply, Jasthan blushed.

"Geez Daine, you're the one who's meant to be blushing!"

"Anyway, just go easy on him." Said Jasthan, suddenly serious and he walked off. Daine frowned slightly, puzzled. Then she shrugged and hurried to find Lindhall. She'd think about that some other time.

** **

And so that's how it was. Days slipped to weeks and weeks turned into months, Daine was so absorbed in her work she didn't notice the time. She worked and studied by day with Lindhall and Kaddar, recording more odd disappearances. They studied animals, Daine proving to be a great asset and able to answer to many questions scholars had been wanting to know. At night she occasionally went to banquets, but mostly spent her time in the palace library reading.When Kaddar had to attend banquets, she read by herself but when he didn't, the two holed themselves in the library talking and reading.In fact, she spent a lot of time with Kaddar; he had become a very close friend and a good companion.They spent their days also practising in the archery grounds and riding the palace horses.Daine learnt the odd fighting skills and became friends with Kaddar's friends. It was all very fun and a friendly rivalry was begun regarding archery.

**Chapter 18**

That night, a few months after Marianne and Numair had left for Tortall, Daine and Kaddar walked around in the gardens. It was a nice night to be out. They walked talking about whatever came into their heads until they finally rested under a tree. Daine realized that it was a weeping willow; the exact weeping willow that she'd hidden under when she'd ran away from Numair. So upset at the time, she hadn't realized there was a lake several meters away. Daine fell silent and didn't say anything.

"Daine? Daine what's wrong? You just went all quiet."

"Nothing's wrong all right?!" she snapped.

Kaddar looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped. I don't want to talk about it."

Kaddar shrugged and then got up ran a few meters and then disappeared. Into the lake. Daine watched as he reappeared at the surface.

"Come in!" he called.

"No! I'll get wet!"

"Chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Then how come you're not in the water?"

Daine paused and then dived in, swimming under Kaddar and pulling him under the water by his legs. They both resurfaced laughing.

"Still say I'm chicken?"

He laughed and shook his head. They both tread water until Kaddar said,

"I'll race you to the dock! No changing though." And he swam off. Not one to refuse a challenge, Daine raced after him. He got there before her and pulled himself up onto the dock. Daine clambered up next to him. They sat in silence.

"Numair." Said Daine suddenly.

"What about him?"

"That's what I was thinking of before."

"Oh."

They fell silent again.

"Daine I know it's not really any of my business but what happened between you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He added hurriedly. Daine smiled.

"No, I at least owe it to you to tell you what happened. You've been such an understanding friend."

So Daine told him what had happened. Kaddar was silent afterwards.

"I'd never do that." He said out of the blue.

"What?"

"What Numair did to you."

Daine thought about that.

"Even if you were in a bad marriage or something?"

"Well I wouldn't have married her in the first place would I?" answered Kaddar. Daine accepted that.

"Then you're going to make some lady very lucky someday."

More silence.

"Did Numair ever ask you to marry him?"

"Yes he did as a matter of fact."

Kaddar gaped at her. "But he's so old."

"I know. It never seemed important then but now, when I think about it, it was important. Besides, I never said yes to him."

"Speaking of which, are you going to get married?"

Kaddar looked at her funnily.

"Not that I know of. I mean, you know about the arranged marriage deal, yes?"

Daine nodded. It was common knowledge that princes and princesses weren't supposed to marry by choice.

"Well I don't want it to be like that." Kaddar said. "I wouldn't want to marry some stuck up princess or noble just for the good of my country. I'd have to know her, and actually care about her to want to share such a large part of my life with her, you know what I mean?"

Daine nodded.

"Ozorne was trying to organize something with a princess from Galla-"

"Humh, Galla." Said Daine smiling thinking of her home. Then she laughed.

"Hey, if worst came to worst you could marry me!" she laughed while Kaddar fell unusually silent.

"You know Kaddar, you've been such a good friend to me. With the whole Numair thing. I don't know what I'd have done without you these past months." Daine put her head on his shoulder.

Kaddar's insides froze. He knew he cared deeply about Daine. But he didn't want to tell her. She had so much to handle at the moment; he didn't want to be an extra worry. But she was so close to him he knew if he said anything it would all rush out. So he did the only thing possible.

"Kaddar!" spluttered Daine from the water. "And I was calling you my friend! My clothes were nearly dry too!" 

Kaddar laughed his head off on the dock, relieved. She hadn't guessed. He fell into the water as well Daine had grabbed his legs. He didn't mind. They swam back to shore and headed back to the castle, talking loudly.

Lindhall emerged from his room, voices waking him from his sleep. He saw Kaddar and Daine and rounded on them.

"Listen to you two, cawing away in the middle of the night! And why are you both dripping wet?" asked Lindhall, anger melting away to be replaced by confusion and amusement.

"I was pushed into the lake. By some crazy person wandering around." Said Daine in a mock angry tone.

"It was accident!" said Kaddar innocently.

"Right, an accident. You 'accidentally' shoved me into the water!"

"No no, I'm quite sure it was an accident. Perhaps it was a muscle spasm-"

Daine grinned and shoved Kaddar along.

"Whatever. Sorry for waking you up Lindhall. G'night."

He watched the two of them walk off, a speculative look in his eye.

Daine stopped in front of her room.

"Well…Goodnight." She said, looking at Kaddar, who was nervously fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"Hmm? Oh, yes um…" he said. He looked her in the eye. "Daine tomorrow night, there's a big banquet on and I… I was wondering if…if you'd accompany me."

Daine's eyebrows rose quickly and her heart felt funny.

"You know," Kaddar added hurriedly, a light blush staining his cheeks. "As a friend."

"I'd be honoured." She said, surprised and gratified.

You know, in honour of the military's achievements and so on. It'll be really boring and everything so if you don't want to I quite understand…" He added hurriedly.

Daine smiled warmly. "I'd love to."

Kaddar looked relieved.

"Thank you. Well, good night."

And he turned and left quickly. Daine felt slightly disappointed that he hadn't stayed a bit longer and then shook herself. What was she saying? She definitely needed some sleep. 

# Chapter 19

The next night Daine took a long time to get ready. She pulled out a silvery dress that she normally wouldn't have worn and made a face. Kitten trilled her approval so Daine had no choice.After bathing in scented water Daine dried herself and dressed. She looked at herself in the looking glass. The dress was beautiful, she had to admit. It was one that Queen Thayet had given to her, that she'd worn when she was younger. Daine was the only girl slim enough to fit into it; therefore she'd been given it. It had a V neckline that thankfully, wasn't too low with a thin muslin collar that stood up and went behind her neck and stopped midway of the V.The dress accented her tiny waist and then flared out and around to form a beautiful gown.Daine then put on a necklace that had been given to her also by Queen Thayet.It was a gorgeous diamond and silver necklace. It had nine strands of diamonds that hung down from the chain so that the diamonds sat on her fore chest.After adding a very small amount of face paints, (Daine had found the stuff quite annoying in the Carthak heat), the result looked quite splendid.Kitten trilled and whistled her appreciation as Daine twirled for her. 

"Thanks Kit." Said Daine. "I just hope I look good enough for Kaddar."

Kitten let out a high-pitched trill of surprise and then chirped loudly, teasing her.

"I didn't mean it like that Kit! What I meant was that because he's the Emperor I have to look good because of all the Royal things and all the people and-"

Kitten whistled insincerely, jokingly.

"Kit!"

Kitten cooed and her hair twirled up into a three-piece elegant bun interwoven with silver ribbon.

"Thanks Kit. And no more teasing."

Kitten trilled under her breath cheekily.

"Kit!"

They moved down to the banquet hall, the back entrance where Kaddar would enter and be announced. Daine would enter out with him then move to the side while Kaddar sat at the throne. Then, when the feasting began, she'd sit next to him at the table.Daine swished her way down to the entrance, everyone bowing deeply as they saw her. It was rather unnerving Daine thought and was glad when she got to the door that Kaddar was there. He looked extremely regal in gold and red and Daine thought he looked very nice.Kaddar turned and gasped.

"Daine, you look beautiful."

"You think so?" she said shyly.

"Of course you do! Announcing Daine, the most beautiful lady noble in all of the lands, even to the Roof of the World! A vision so lovely, even the hardest sea-men and brigands cry when-"

"All right, hush up!" said Daine, blushing heavily. But secretly she was very pleased. Kaddar grinned and turned because he had just been announced. He walked out, Daine and Kitten following. The whole court was cheering and bowed or curtsied respectfully. Daine curtsied also, her dress spreading elegantly.When everyone rose, the whole of Court buzzed quietly. Who was that beautiful maiden in shining silver? A lot of people were craning their necks to get a glimpse of her, the Court boys and men were staring but Daine, who was sitting down looking at Kaddar, didn't notice.

The Captain of the military, Seamus Dridigon gave an extremely impressive, detailed-and boring- speech regaling the military's achievements.When he was finally done, everyone sat down to eat. After the meals were finished and cleared, everyone moved to the other Banquet room that was also a Dancing room. There were couches and bowls of fruit around various edges for people to sit on, but basically nobles and others socialised flirted, and vied to be seen in important people's presence. Which included Kaddar. Many a people came up to Kaddar and Daine.Hundreds of titles flew past her and Daine smiled graciously and nodded and basically tried not to embarrass Kaddar. A lull in nobles coming to speak to Kaddar gave Daine and Kaddar time for a short conversation.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

Daine nodded. "You're very popular." She said dryly. Kaddar laughed.

"They do this all the time. You get used to it." 

Daine shook her head. "I don't think I could. You forget, I'm but a commoner from Galla."

"A very important-to-the-Royals-in-Tortall-commoner? Daine don't be silly. You're a noble yourself. And you're to tell me that being a god's child isn't important?"

"Hush up you. The last thing you need is me stealing your spotlight."

Kaddar laughed again until a voice called out, "KADDAR! There you are!"

Kaddar paled slightly. "Oh no."

"What is it? Who is it?" asked Daine.

"It's my Aunt Tarah. Oh no, I hoped she wouldn't be here."

"What's so bad about her?" Daine wanted to know but before she could get an answer, a large plump woman came bustling over to Kaddar.She wore a gown of expensive satiny grey silk that was very well cut, but it still couldn't disguise her extraordinary large- figure-. She was dripping with black pearls and she grabbed Kaddar in a big bear hug as Daine stifled a laugh.

"I haven't seen you for an age!" she cried, releasing him and pinching his cheek. "You just grow handsomer every time I see you don't you!" she gushed. 

"Hello Aunt Tarah." Kaddar said, forcing a smile, as she tugged on his cheek.

"And who's this beauty?" she cried, turning her gaze to Daine. Daine smiled.

"This is Veralidaine S-" began Kaddar but Aunt Tarah interrupted.

"Oh Kaddar this is wonderful! How could you not tell me you were to be wed!? Oh you secretive child you!"

Daine opened her mouth in surprise and then tried to explain that she wasn't Kaddar's bride to be but Aunt Tarah rushed on like a herd of camels.

"Oh that's just wonderful! You'll look so beautiful in your wedding dress! Now if there' anything I can do, anything at all, invitations, decorations, the dress anything, you let your Auntie Tarah know right away, all right Kaddar?"

She suddenly sniffed, her large bosom heaving with emotion.

"My Kaddar's all grown up!" She said chokingly, wiping her eyes with a silk handkerchief. "Why it seems it was only the other day you were at my house, only a little thing, running around with no clothes on you naughty little tyke you!"

Kaddar's face burned bright red as Daine bit her cheek trying desperately not to laugh.

"Well, I must be off, there's the Earl of Tainasa, go chat to him. I'll see you soon Kaddy-waddy, buh-bye!" And off she went, waddling off like a pearl encrusted hippopotamus.

Kaddar turned to Daine, mortally embarrassed, not able to meet her eye.

"Daine, I am sooo sor-"

"That's all right- Kadday-Waddy!" she cried and burst into laughter.Kaddar stood there as Daine laughed her head off.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" he muttered. Daine was laughing too hard to answer. Finally she composed herself and they wandered on. Through out the night, many other nobles assumed Daine was Kaddar's bride to be. Daine eventually gave up trying to explain their friendship and just nodded, plastering a fake smile across her face.

# Chapter 20

When the party was over it was into the early hours of the morning. Daine and Kitten made their own way back to their room when they knocked into somebody.

"Oh I'm so sorry I-" Daine stopped and stared. It was a brown-cloaked figure. On closer inspection the cloak actually seemed to be a brown bed sheet. The face, under a make shift hood looked out at her; two dark eyes, short dark hair and long dark eyelashes. The person was definitely female.The eyes widened and a loud squeak came from the figure. It ran off in the direction it had been going and Daine just stared, puzzled. Then she shrugged. It was too late to be worrying about odd people running around in bed linen.

The next morning after the party, a servant with an urgent message wakened Daine.Daine dressed quickly, ran to the university and to Kaddar's office.She opened the door and shut it loudly. Inside, Kaddar and Lindhall were trying to calm a hysterical woman with long white hair.Kaddar looked at her pleadingly and Daine hurried over. 

"Are you all right? What's the matter? Are you ill!? What's wrong!?" Daine cried just as hysterically as the woman. Kaddar and Lindhall stared.The women, hearing Daine turned to her and broke down in tears.Daine led her to a seat and patted her back while Kaddar and Lindhall just gaped. Effectively, Daine had calmed the woman in two minutes with more success than they'd had in the last 15. 

"Now, can you tell me what's the matter?" said Daine.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. " said the old lady, composing herself. "It's just when I tell you what happened I-"

The tears welled again but the lady shook them away.

"My name is Tatura. I live in the city and I weave. My family have weaved rugs for generations."

Lindhall and Kaddar sat down, ready to listen also.

"Yesterday, my son arrived home with a large bite on his arm. It was a horse's teeth marks; some horse had bitten him while he was selling rugs. He came home to me and I bandaged it up for him.We sat to eat lunch, waiting for my eldest son to come home. He also works selling our rugs. My eldest is Akut and my younger; the one who was bitten is Tenkat. My eldest came home and we were seated, eating when my Tenkat suddenly got up and knocked the table with our food everywhere. He started to walk out the door, as if he was sleep walking. We yelled at him and called, pleading him to come back, what was wrong? My elder son grabbed him and spun him around. Hoe eyes were totally black. We were so frightened; we thought he was under magicks. My elder son dragged him back inside but he was fighting tooth and nail and struggled. We had to tie him on the bed because we thought he'd hurt someone or himself.He screamed and struggled for a while them he was quiet and just muttered inanely to himself.Later, last night, a healer came. She came in and said it was just a fever. I didn't think he felt hot or cold, but I let her take over. I was too worried and tired for trying to care for him myself. So Akut went to bed and soon later, so did I. The next morning, Tenkat was gone. The ties were undone and he was gone. The healer had gone too. He couldn't have untied then himself."

There was silence as what she said sank in.

"What was he saying?" Daine asked finally. "When he was tied down."

"He was saying he had to go to the desert. He said he had to go and join the others. Then he said a name."

Her eyes turned sharply to Kaddar, locking his gaze.

"He said he had to meet him. Muhassin Ali Iliniat."

Kaddar's face paled and Lindhall gasped audibly. Daine looked at their reactions, confused but said nothing, quietly puzzled. Tatura stood.

"I must leave. I hope that what I said will help you."

"What do you mean?" said Daine warily. Tatura smiled.

"I know something is wrong.I can feel the Balance is unstable. No don't worry your pretty head youngin' I'll be able to get home myself."

And then she left.

Daine crossed the room and shut the door.

"All right. Who is this Muhassin Ali-whatever?"

Lindhall looked as if he'd been kicked in chest by a camel. Kaddar was still in shock, pale under his tan.

"Muhassin, Muhassin!" Lindhall said, in disbelief.

"Who is he?" Daine pressed. Kaddar looked at her distractedly.

"Muhassin, was- is…my older brother." 


	3. Part Three

Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

"What?" said Daine in surprise.

"My older brother…" said Kaddar again.

Lindhall stood up and clapped a hand on Kaddar's shoulder.

"Are you all right Kaddar?"

Kaddar smiled at Lindhall.

"I'm fine. It's just –a surprise." 

Lindhall nodded grimly.

"So if he's your older brother, then…why are you Emperor?" asked Daine confused.

Kaddar smiled wryly at Daine. He stood up and began to pace. Lindhall took his vacated seat.

"I had an older brother. He was 4 years older than me but we got along great. He and I were very close."

Daine looked at him, seeing pain, even though it was a long time ago.

"As the eldest, he would have been next in line for the throne. He was also a very talented mage, even though he was 12. With a few more years practise, he could've rivalled Ozorne.He was even named after Ozorne, Muhassin was Ozorne's middle name. The people of Carthak _loved_ Muhassin; they thought he was wonderful. Ozorne felt threatened-"

Lindhall coughed.

"I know there is no proof Lindhall but I'm right!" 

Daine could tell they'd had this argument many times before.

"Anyway, I _know_, but Lindhall prefers to say _think_, that Ozorne knew Muhassin could over throw him.Muhassin knew that Ozorne despised him and didn't want him to take his throne any sooner than he had to. One day, when I was 10 and Muhassin was 14, he went out riding on his camel in the desert. A big sand storm blew up and Muhassin was presumed caught in it. He never returned.Ozorne declared him dead and my mother was hysterical. She moved out of the palace because of Ozorne, to her own home. So presumed dead, Ozorne lived on happily. I was the next heir and Ozorne was happy about that because I had not enough magick or Gift to worry, let alone rival him."

"And now he's alive." Said Daine, engrossed.

"It seems so. I mean, Ozorne never sent a search party. For all we know…he could be."

The man they discussed, Muhassin Ali Iliniat stood atop of a sand dune. From there he could see the tiny black outline of Carthak. Faking his own death had probably been the smartest thing he'd ever done. Free from Ozorne's rule he could learn all the magic he wanted. And he did. And now he could return, have his city and Ozorne would pay-at his hands.

"Muhassin." Said a voice and Muhassin turned to see a bearskin cloaked figure coming towards him.

"Still regretting?" asked the figure snidely, stopping to stand beside him.

"Not at all. Just thinking." Answered Muhassin.

Though his face was hooded, Muhassin knew he'd have one eyebrow raised, a look of his known superiority- or so he thinks, thought Muhassin.

"The plan is going well."

"But of course. What do you expect of my work?" said the man smugly.

"But of course. And well done on capturing that mage. High marks on strategic planning and execution on capture." Said Muhassin, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The mage is under surveillance. He is not an issue." Replied the cloak, his voice icy cold.

Not at the moment anyway, thought Muhassin smartly but kept quiet.

"He better not get in the way is all I'm saying."

"He won't."

"I get my city and you get your mage."

"Yes indeed. Why I wouldn't dream of breaking our deal."

But you would, you lying conniving-sprite thought Muhassin.

"Good.I want the people too you know.Killing for fun will be a crime of my country, even for one as tricky as you."

"Muhassin, Muhassin, Muhassin. Some times people have to suffer to accept more easily. For the greater good."

"I don't want the people harmed. Pure and simple. Though pure, do you know what that means?" 

"As simple as revenge in it's purest form." 

Muhassin ignored the tart answer.

"What is the point of a people less city? And what is the point of a plan where you don't get what you want?"

"Is that a threat, Muhassin?" He murmured, dangerously amused.

"Not at all. Just a friendly reminder."

"I appreciate the concern." And he turned to leave. A last gesture was sending his magic out and wrapping it tightly around Muhassin, to cause him a few moments of no air. Then he released it and left.

Muhassin smiled. Fool. The magic was nothing; the spell did nothing to Muhassin whatsoever. But he didn't know that. It was smart, to leave the he-was-an-all-powerful-mage-part omitted. And if he tries to turn on me, I'll be capable.Muhassin headed back to camp, to wait and bide his time.

With all the excitement of the day and records, yet not much progress Daine went back to her room feeling a bit down.They had all these records, but nothing to link them to! Daine sighed and flopped down onto her bed.A knock at the door made her sit up. Kitten opened it with a trill and bounced happily at the person who was entering. 

"Woah!" said a voice, laughingly.

"Kaddar?" said Daine, standing up. " What is it?"

"Nothing!" he said smiling. " I just wanted to see if you wanted to go do something other than sit inside and write all day."

Daine smiled.

"My backs so stiff I can hardly move!' she said.

"Well, let's go to the training yards. Maybe archery will get the joints moving."

"All right. Lets-"

Daine was about to pull on her boots when a blinding flash lit up the room. When the light settled, a large badger was before them.

_-Hello Daine. Greetings young Princeling-_

"Badger!" cried Daine, and she dropped down next to him and buried herself in his fur.

_-All right Kit, that's enough. -_ He said.

"Greetings to you too, First Badger." Replied Kaddar with interest.

-So you know who I am. I am pleased. But what I'm not pleased with is that you haven't moved anywhere with that animal control thing. Your facts are in front of your face like a plate full of grubs! Why can't you take them!?-

"Why would we want a plate full of grubs?" asked Daine smiling.

-Don't be pert Daine. It must be done! It is a part of the web of destiny! The gods know what is foretold, but you must make the ending right! -

The Badger cocked his head and growled.

_-All right all right! They didn't notice! Beside, they need to figure it out some how! -_

The badger looked back at them, noticed Kaddar thinking hard.

_-Maybe the princeling did notice. -_

Badger then winced, as if an invisible voice was yelling at him.

_-All right. -_

Silver light filled the room.

-Oh and Daine? Learn to use your magick. Learn to use it well. Get over Numair. He didn't deserve you. -

Daine's eyes welled with tears.

"Thankyou Badger." She whispered.

_-And Kaddar? -_

"Yes?"

_-Look after her. -_ And with a flash he was gone. Kit trilled at them and then left after him.

"Kit's gone to see Ma. What is it that you're muttering about?" asked Daine.

Kaddar looked at her.

"We need to get to Lindhall-NOW!"

And he ran out.

"So much for archery." She said begrudgingly, and reluctantly put on her boots and ran after him.

She found Kaddar in Lindhall's office.

"…what he said! It is all a part of the web of destiny! The gods know what is foretold Lindhall, _foretold_!"

Lindhall frowned then it hit him.

"Prophecies! It's all a part of some prophecy! But where will we-?"

"To the library!" cried Kaddar.

"To the library!" cried Lindhall, standing up, getting into the swing of things.

"There's a library?" said Daine.

The Keeper of scrolls was a very nice lady. Truly she was. But after 3 days of Lindhall, Kaddar and Daine, searching haphazardly through her normally tidy and well-kept shelves was just too much. She turned down right grouchy. They made too much noise, they made too much mess, they made the books dirty, and even when they were quiet she said they breathed too loudly. It was finally, on the 10th day of searching that Daine stumbled upon a discovery. She had been on a ladder, looking at the shelves when she found a scroll. 

"AH HA!" yelled Daine.Maighdin, the keeper appeared.

"That's it! I'm sick of all this noise! You lot have been 'ah ha'ing the past ten days over nothing. Everywhere I move I see mess! Books and scrolls that are normally tidy are messy! They should not be messy! If I hear another peep or see another mess I will personally remove the lot of you from this library with a large club! Is that understood!?"

Daine, Kaddar and Lindhall stared and stood stock-still. Then they tiptoed out very quietly.

"So where were we?"

"We were at AH HA!" said Kaddar helpfully.

The two men looked at Daine.

"Right, Ah ha." Said Daine. She opened and spread out the scroll she'd found.

"Listen to this;

Listen to the truth of what might pass, the seeings of what is to come

May you believe, woe to those who don't take heed.

Even the creatures will be called away, forced to join their fight,

The black one wants the world as hers; the red one is at her side.

They have forged their own destruction yet lest they do not aware,

To the sands they shall discover, the key they have forged

It is the temple guardian's tablet passed on, who will save the cursed

She will fall but to be caught by the God-child, the fate rests on thee."

Daine looked at them expectantly. Kaddar and Lindhall looked back. 

"I still don't see where ah ha fits into this." muttered Kaddar to Lindhall.

"It's right there!!" cried Daine.

" 'The creatures will be called away, forced to join the fight,' the animals have been running away and attacking humans they'd normally care about.'The black one,' well we don't know that but, 'to the sands.' The answer must be in the desert. We have to find a tablet or a temple or something. And maybe it will be there."

Daine looked at them excitedly. 

"I suppose it could be possible." Said Kaddar slowly. "But there are a lot of maybes in there."

"Well we don't have anything else. And this scroll was found in the eastern lands in a temple of a seer who lived out in the Carthak deserts.' Said Daine, reading the library tag attached to the scroll.

"Everything is pointing to the deserts! That black cloud headed out to the desert too."

"Daine the desert is a very large terrain to cover. It stretches on for ages."

Kaddar nodded sympathetically. 

"Lindhall's right. But we could still try. We haven't got anything better to go with."

Daine nodded.

"All right. Tomorrow let's head out and begin our search. We'll start in the eastern deserts."

** ****

Chapter 22 

The trio set out the next morning. They scoured the area over 6 days, riding to the furthest regions of the Carthak desert. Still the search was unfruitful, but Daine was sure that their answer was out there somewhere.

"We just have to keep looking!" she insisted. Kaddar frowned, then got up from his spot on an armchair to move next to Daine.

"Can I have a look at the parchment?" he asked. He was close enough for his breath as he spoke to lightly touch Daine's cheek.

Daine felt a shiver tingle it's way down her spine.

"Um sure." 

He took it from her hand. As he did their finger's touched. Daine met his eyes and felt her stomach jolt. He was very, very close to her.Daine stared at him long after he'd looked away. Kaddar didn't seem to notice. He took the parchment and looked at it.

"There's a bit missing." He said finally.

"Um, what?" She said. 

"A bit missing. Look. It's torn."

Sure enough, the parchment had been ripped. It was a fairly straight and clean rip, but it was ripped never the less.

"So there must be another part to it." Said Daine.

"Yes. And that is what we might be missing. We have what's possibly going to happen, but we don't know how to stop it." Kaddar said in satisfaction.

"I know it's in the desert. The answer."

Kaddar nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow we'll look again." He handed the parchment back to Daine."But for now I'm going to go out and do something fun. Archery maybe."

"I think I'll go ride one of the horses."

"Ride or borrow one to chase after clouds?" teased Kaddar.

Daine chased him all the way down to the training yards. She didn't notice the man watching them both.

Daine brushed and wiped Crystal down after their vigorous ride and led her back into the stall.She turned around and jumped in surprise at seeing a young man with fair skin leaning against the doorway.

"Gosh, you um- surprised me." Said Daine, slightly nervy. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe you can." He said drawlingly. "I'm looking for a girl from Galla. A common born bastard who pretends to be a noble.She thinks she can escape from her past, hiding in Carthak, but she can't. Everyone will know you're nothing but a slut, Veralidaine -Sarrasri." He spat out.

Daine stood there shaking. How did he know all these horrible things about her? He was advancing towards her.

"Sarra's bastard- do you spread your legs just like your mama?" he taunted, his face hard and closed.

"What do you want from me?" said Daine, almost in tears. She really was all these terrible things, she couldn't deny them. And for this person just to say it all out in the open- she couldn't bear it.

"Leave Carthak. Go back to your little hometown with your crazy wolves. No one wants you here."

Daine stood, still shaking. He was standing right in front of her.

"B-but I can't leave. I have friends and-"

He grabbed her shoulders hard, gripping harder and harder.

"They don't want you here." He hissed, blue eyes glinting."They have better things to do than try to look after some commoner."

Daine let out a small cry.

"Please, let go, you're hurting my shoulders."

"I command you to let go of her!" ordered an authorative voice.The man took his evil gaze off Daine and looked.

"Well if it isn't the young Prince." He let go of Daine and she dropped to the ground, sitting and shaking on the hay.

"Come to save the girl who warms your bed? How touching, how valiant."

He didn't see it coming it was so quick. The man gasped and grabbed his face where Kaddar had punched him.A trickle of blood poured out from his split lip.

"Get out." Kaddar ordered, his jaw clenched in anger.

"Make me little prince." He sneered. 

Daine hid her face as the two fought each other. The blond man ran out, badly bruised, a bloodied nose and several missing teeth.Kaddar wiped his hands grimly on his tunic, and strode to Daine. When he spoke, his voice was gentle.

"Daine?"

She looked up at him. His eyes were worried and he had trickle of blood coming from one of his eyebrows. She got to her feet shakily.

"Daine are you all right?"

She collapsed into his arms, sobbing into the tunic. Kaddar hugged her tightly.

"Daine, I heard some of what he said. It's not true, you know it isn't."

"But it is! I am a commoner from Galla! And what he said about ma-"

"Is not true. Your mother is a lovely caring goddess and is not like that at all. You should know that. What that person said was low and cruel and people like that are cowards who like to pick on someone smaller and defenceless than themselves."

Daine's tears stopped and soon the shaking stopped too. Kaddar's arms were warm and protective, making all the bad stuff seem to melt away.

She eventually looked up at him.

"Kaddar?" she began and then noticed the blood. "You got hurt." 

"It's only little." He said, not taking his eyes off hers. She carefully wiped the blood off the side of his face with the edge of her sleeve.

"You all right?" she asked.

He didn't answer- his face was leaning closer towards her. She didn't move, just tilted her head slightly, eyes focussed on his lips.Kaddar kissed her gently, his lips melting onto hers. Daine closed her eyes, relaxing in his embrace. He then hurriedly drew back.

"Daine I-"

Daine opened her eyes.

" That- I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that Daine." He said breathily and ran out.

Daine felt slightly dizzy. Kaddar had just kissed her! She stood there in shock and enjoyment.When his lips had touched hers everything else didn't matter and she knew it. Wait a minute, what was she thinking? Kaddar and her! No! It was- they were just friends! Friends, yes, friends-get closer all the time don't they? Whispered a little voice at the back of her head. No! Daine reluctantly put it down to the heat of the moment. It didn't mean anything- did it? 

Daine went inside. It was going to be a long day tomorrow so she best get a good night's sleep. It took a while to fall asleep. Thoughts of Kaddar kept her awake, worrying and wondering.

******

Daine and Kaddar walked to the training yards in silence.It was a very uncomfortable silence. Eventually Kaddar spoke.

"Um, about yesterday?" Kaddar said awkwardly.

"Yes?" said Daine, trying desperately not to sound too hopeful, spirits rising.

"It was an accident, right?"

Clunk.

"Oh yes, absolutely." She answered quickly, shoving away her disappointment.

"Nothing at all there between us."

"Not a thing."

"Silly thing to do really."

"Oh, yes, ah ha ha!"

There was an awkward silence.

"So we're still friends?" prodded Kaddar hoping for a different reaction except for denial.

"Still just friends."

"Right."

"Great."

They both turned away but they were thinking the exact same thing.

Damn.

They set off, both of them pretending nothing had happened. And it worked. They soon forgot about it and were talking and joking happily. They rode deep into the desert.

"Well this is the eastern edge of the desert. Any further and we go into unchartered desert."

"Wouldn't it be amazing to be the first people to see a place?" said Daine dreamily.

"Absolutely. As long as we aren't the last ones to see it also." 

Daine made a face but said nothing.

She scanned the desert eagerly, Kaddar at her side.

"Daine there's a storm brewing." Kaddar said worriedly, looking at the clouds of sand in the distance. " I think we should head back."

"Kaddar, I know it has to be here somewhere. I want to stay here a bit longer. You can head back."

Kaddar looked at her uncertainly. Daine smiled warmly.

"Seriously, I'll be fine."

Kaddar nodded and turned his camel around. He galloped off into the distance, back to Carthak. Daine turned her head back to the never-ending sands of the desert. She stayed for several minutes longer. As Daine was about to head back herself, a flash of white caught her eye.Urging the camel forward, they trotted towards the white. The winds were getting stronger and sand was swirling making it hard to see.The camel halted in front of what looked like a large bundle of white cloth.Daine sighed, disappointed. It was just clothe. 

-_We better head back- _she said to the camel. The camel snorted at her and lowered it's head, grasping a mouthful of white material.She lifted her head and Daine realised, in shock, that it wasn't a bundle of white cloth. It was the dress of a young girl, with ayoung girl in it.

_-The storm is too harsh. We'd have no hope of getting back. - _The camel said. –_I can take us to a nearby oasis. -_

_-Thankyou. I think that would be our best option. -_

The camel galloped east, through the harsh blowing winds. Daine kept her head down so the sand wouldn't get in her eyes. When she lifted her head, she realised that the winds had stopped. They were surrounded by lush green vegetation, exotic and colourful flowers and green mosses carpeted the ground.

-_Thankyou Brenda- _said Daine.

-_You're welcome-_ replied the camel called Brenda. She gently lowered the girl to the mossy floor and Daine dismounted, removing her packs from her back.Brenda wandered off to eat while Daine tended to the young girl.There was a running stream nearby so Daine wet a cloth and wiped the girl's face. She gently poured water into her mouth, wetting the parched and cracked lips. The girl soon coughed and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and saw Daine. She then saw the stream and plunged her head into it.Daine smiled and the face emerged minutes later.She shook like a dog and then looked at Daine, who was covered in drops of water.

The girl laughed croakily and Daine joined in.

"Thankyou." She croaked. She cleared her throat. "Thankyou. For saving me." She said in a more normal voice. 

"You're welcome." Daine replied.

The girl smiled. "I feel like I've swallowed the half the desert. Oh, wait a minute I did."

Daine smiled at the dry humour.

"I'm Nicaylia." 

"I'm Daine."

They stared at each other, Daine taking in the girl's face. Nicaylia had brown eyes and deep brown hair that was wet at the moment. Her skin was desert tanned and looked very brown against the whiteness of her cotton dress. Her eyes watched Daine curiously as Daine began to unpack her pack.

"What are you doing?" Nicaylia eventually asked.

"I'm making us some food." Replied Daine. She fished out two cloth balls that held rice grains and dried fruit and vegetables. They were similar to the ones the Queen Riders had and would do well as a meal.Daine soaked them in the stream water.

"Who's that?" asked Nicaylia suddenly. Daine looked around, searching for a person.

"No, that." Said Nicaylia, pointing at a small painting on the ground.It was a small portrait of Numair. It must have sat in a pocket that Daine hadn't emptied for ages. 

"Just someone I knew a long time ago. Someone I thought I knew." Said Daine coolly.

"An ex lover? He looks like a jerk."

Daine looked at Nicaylia suddenly. The girl blushed and ducked her head.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business." 

"It's all right." 

The food was ready to be eaten.

They ate in silence.

"Why were you out in the desert?" Nicaylia asked eventually.

"Why were you?" Daine replied back.

Daine felt those dark eyes watch her as she ate.

" I was heading to Carthak city.My camel dumped me as it came across a desert cobra. I walked but I must have fallen." Nicaylia said. 

Daine nodded.

"So why were you?"

Daine looked at this girl she had found. Although she liked Nicaylia well enough, she hardly knew the girl well enough to tell her what she was really doing.

"I was just um riding." Said Daine.

Nicaylia raised an eyebrow.

"You're a really bad liar you know that?" she said conversationally.

Daine blushed.

"I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Something that you wouldn't tell a stranger you found in the desert." Finished Nicaylia, stuffing the rest of the food in her mouth. "Thatsh okayf." She said through the rice.

"You're very messy, did you know that?" said Daine teasingly. Nicaylia grinned a ricey grin and the swallowed.

"Sorry."

"It's all right."

"So do you live out here?" asked Daine.

"Yep. Well, I did."

"Did?"

"Mmm. My family left me in various ways so I was heading to Carthak to find- a job."

Daine looked at her sharply.

"Not that kind of job!" cried Nicaylia. "For you information I'm a very adept sewer and weaver."

Daine nodded. 

"What happened to your family?" she asked gently." You don't have to tell me."

"No it's all right. My mother left my father and me when I was baby. He never really got over her you know? I must look like her 'cause sometimes, when he thought about her, his eyes would glaze over and he'd look at me as if I was a picture. He sent me to live with my grandfather. I lived with him most of my life. But –he died, 2 weeks ago." 

For the first time, sadness crept into Nicaylia's tone.

"You must have loved him very much." Said Daine, understanding.

Nicaylia nodded and swallowed hard. " I did. I still do. He was the only one who I loved and who cared about me. I don't care about my mother. But grandpa-was different."

Daine watched Nicaylia's eyes mist over and stare off into space.

"He cared. We looked after each other. He told the most wonderful stories. He was delirious with a fever before he died. Before he did pass on, he called me to his bedside.He spoke to me, like he couldn't see me but he knew I was there. He told me a story, but it was different this time. It was almost like- like a prophecy. A legacy he had to pass onto me. And only when he told it all did he pass on. I'll never forget it."

A chill trickled down Daine's back. Here she was out, here looking for a tablet with a prophecy and she'd found this girl, who was speaking about a prophecy. Nicaylia broke out of her trance like stare and smiled.

"I guess it sounds silly, huh." She said.

"Not at all. " said Daine. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Nicaylia shrugged.

" I don't know. I guess because I trust you."

Dark brown eyes met smoky blue ones. Something passed between them, a connection like a flash of lightning leaving an odd and unsettling yet peaceful feeling inside of Daine. It was weird and the two looked away hurriedly. 

Daine decided quickly.

"Nicaylia, the real reason I'm out here is because I'm looking for a tablet with a prophecy on it.It was meant to be in a temple ruin out here.But instead I found you, talking about prophecies. Do you think you could– will you tell me what your grandfather said?"

Nicaylia's dark eyes were empty of any emotion. 

"Yes. I will." 

"The God-child and the Pure One will purge the desert of what is wrong,

Together they will fight different enemies,

Both from their pasts but only the pure has the song,

She will call the one who will fight, and on wings of white it shall arrive,

To destroy the evil that could shadow the land,

Yet gave the pure one life."

Daine frowned slightly. "That's not my prophecy. Mine goes;

Listen to the truth of what might pass, the seeings of what is to come

May you believe, woe to those who don't take heed.

Even the creatures will be called away, forced to join their fight,

The black one wants the world as hers; the red one is at her side.

They have forged their own destruction yet lest they do not aware,

To the sands she shall discover, the key they have forged

It is the temple guardian's tablet passed on, who will save the cursed

She will fall but to be caught by the God-child, the fate rests on thee."

"They have the same people in it." Breathed Nicaylia. " The God-child. Who is she? Are the prophecies meant to go together?"

Daine looked at her in realization.

"They must be! There is a tear at the bottom of my parchment; maybe the rest is your bit! But how?"

Nicaylia was silent.

"You said you were looking for a temple out in the desert. My grandpa." she said suddenly. "His great-great- grandpa was a seer. I remember hearing a story about him; he went insane and was forced to live as a hermit out in the desert."

Daine gasped. It was all so coincidental. 

"This is too weird."

By now it was late. The sun was setting, a beautiful orange red. 

"I think we should get ready to sleep now, before it is dark. We're not going to have any light." Said Daine.

"Don't you have the Gift?" asked Nicaylia. 

"I can't make light." Was all Daine answered to that. "Do you? Have the Gift?"

"No. Not that I know of."

They set up camp, laughing and joking as if they had known each other for years.

It was dark and they lay down on their warm sand beds they had made.

Daine lay looking at the stars so clear from their spot in the desert. She heard an odd little tune.

"Nicaylia?"

"Mmm?" 

"What's that song you're humming?"

"Oh, sorry, I don't mean to. I'll stop."

"No, keep going, it's nice. Just, what is it?"

"I don't quite know. I just know it. It might be a lullaby of some sort. Maybe my mother sang it to me when I was young, I wouldn't know."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"All right;

Ish ke hamor, ver tifah, al ti fah,

Hër som ah, kegh Vah terra hagh,

Hagh un ter vah, ner kah jjat velle,

Ijat tel fard de verkough un tre ventre un hagh.

Verrr ahh, aaah ah aaah,

Aaaah aah ahhh ah ah aaaah,

Hurgh un ter ger ter rah,

Lai lai aaah lai lai aah

Hurgh un ter ger ter rah,

Lai lai aaah lai lai aaaaaah."

It was the most chilling yet beautiful song Daine had ever heard. It was as if the stars in the heavens were singing their life's own melancholy song, too complex for any mere mortal to understand.

"It's old Carthak. I don't know what it means."

"Sing it again please."

Nicaylia did and soon the two were fast asleep. Neither of them noticed or heard, the abnormally large white bird flutter down and land on a branch above them, watching.

Chapter 23 

Daine and Nicaylia headed back to Carthak, taking turns to walk and ride Brenda the camel. Daine had explained her magic to Nicaylia who was impressed and treated Brenda with such reverence it had been funny at first. They arrived at the castle just after midday. Kaddar ran out and grabbed Daine in a huge hug.

"Daine! I was-We were so worried! We didn't know where you were! You didn't come back! How did you survive the storm?"

"Put me down and I'll tell you Kaddar!" said Daine, laughing. They headed inside to Lindhall's study. Daine explained what had happened and what Nicaylia and her had discovered.

" I still don't get it though." Said Lindhall. " How are we going find out who or where or what these people are?"

Daine shrugged.

"Maybe they're in a book or something. Or Carthak history?" suggested Nicaylia.

Lindhall nodded. 

"You might be right. I'll check right away. I think we're going to need outside help with this." He said. Everyone looked at him, interested by his puzzling words. He wandered off towards his collection of historical books that were in another room.

"Oh and Daine?" he said, sticking his head back in the room. "Alanna wants you to contact her as soon as possible. She said it's very important."

Curious, Daine headed to the nearest mirror, Kaddar and Nicaylia following.

"Alanna?" Daine called, focussing hard.

"Daine!!" yelled Alanna. "Oh it's great to see you! It's been months! All chaos has broken loose here!"

"What? What's happened?" asked Daine, sounding panicky.

"Calm down, sorry, it isn't that bad.But-"

"But what?"

Alanna wasn't sure how to tell her.

"Marianne and Numair were meant to be wed last full moon. But Marianne never showed up. Numair was at the altar and she didn't show. They searched the castle where they were both staying but she had gone. All her belongings were gone also. There was nothing left, not even a letter or a hair pin."

Daine stared in surprise.Marianne and Numair's wedding had been the furthest thing from her mind and it was all so astonishing that something like this could happen.

"How's Numair?" asked Daine reluctantly.

Alanna studied her for a second before she continued.

"He's a wreck. He can't concentrate, he won't eat properly, he 's just been walking around in a daze. He can't understand why she just vanished."

Any tart answers or replies Daine kept firmly in her head. Her face replied politely blank.

"Oh. That's too bad." Was all she said.

"And we heard that you're having trouble in Carthak. People and animals disappearing."

"Yes. Disappearances have practically stopped, but we don't know where they are."

Alanna nodded gravely.

"Anyway, we'll be arriving soon. I received a message from Lindhall saying he wanted me and Numair to arrive up here and help you all."

Daine frowned. " He never mentioned any of this to us."

Kaddar coughed. "Uh, that's not strictly um, true."

Daine rolled her eyes. 

Well, we'll see you soon Alanna. Take care now, won't you?"

Alanna smiled. 

"I will Daine, I will."

Her friendly face disappeared and Daine felt very worn out. 

"I think you need some rest. Both of you." Said Kaddar.Nicaylia was escorted to a room next door to Daine.Kitten returned sometime in the night and was very glad to find that Daine was all right.

After two days rest, Lindhall approached Daine. She had been pouring over some books and didn't notice when Lindhall pulled up a chair across from her.

"Daine."

She jumped and looked up.

"Lindhall, you surprised me!" she said smiling. "Can I help you?" 

"I think you can." He said slowly. "Remember a while ago when I asked you about your magick?"

"Yes." She said slowly.

"I think you should try again. Start to train it or something. War magick is very powerful-and dangerous if it can't be controlled. I know you have at least a little bit of control but I want to see the extent of it.Would you like to try?"

Daine looked at him thoughtfully.

"I never thought I'd be fighting like that. It almost seems unfair to use my magick over people who might not be able to fight it."

"Your magick can also defend these people who can't fight it. And many a war mage aren't any where near as decent as you in your thinking. They wouldn't think twice about attacking someone who couldn't fight back on their level. We may need you power someday Daine. Hopefully not, but that way things are going, I feel it might be soon."

Daine nodded. "All right."

"Wonderful. Shall we begin now?"

Daine followed him out to the training yards. Just near the jungles, was a large sandy area with large boulders scattered in various places.

"You knew I'd agree." Daine accused Lindhall playfully.

Lindhall smiled. " What can I say. Maybe I did."

"Daine I want you to blast these rocks. Start with the furthest one away from us."

Daine concentrated hard. Blue power welled at her hands and she shot at the rock.It flew straight and fast and hit the rock. A large explosion sounded and when the smoked cleared, there was only powdered rubble.Lindhall stared at the almost invisible remnants.

"Well."

Daine looked at him. He was openly staring.

"What?"

Lindhall shook his head.

"Nothing. I didn't expect it to be so- efficient.All right, this time, hit the one now furthest away. But don't make it into powder; preferably small pebbles."

Daine concentrated hard, but this time not gathering as much power. She fired and the rock still exploded into dust.

She frowned. 

"Let me try again."

3 more rocks later and they were still becoming dust.

"This is so frustrating! Why won't they just be pebbles?" she asked Lindhall. Lindhall smiled.

"It isn't how much power you use, it's how hard the power hits it. You could use a thumbnail of power but if you forced it fast enough it could shatter the largest of rocks."

Daine frowned and tried again. She used a small ball and lobbed it gently. It hit the rock nearest to them, exploding. Heat waves from the explosion came searing at them, as well as large debris rocks, hurtling fast enough and large enough to do some serious damage. Daine slammed her energy into producing a shield, saving her and Lindhall from being burnt and hit.

The explosion died down and Daine stopped her shield.Lindhall stood up from his crouched position, hands over heads.

"That was the next step after the pebbles." Said Lindhall dryly.

Daine ducked her head sheepishly. "Sorry."

** **

**Chapter 24**

Daine worked with Lindhall, training over 3 days. Her targets became pebbles, then middle-sized boulders then to dividing them into four.Lindhall explained the theories behind each movement and taught Daine to bring them into action.2 days after that brought them to the docks waiting. Nicaylia was playing with Kitten and Daine was standing tensely watching the seas for the boat. A hand grabbed hers and Daine turned to see Kaddar next to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently. Daine smiled brightly.

"Of course I am." 

Kaddar raised an eyebrow. He wasn't fooled in the slightest. He squeezed her hand gently and walked off towards Lindhall. A large part of Daine wanted him back next to her to hold her tightly. She didn't think she'd be able to stand up by herself. It had been six months since she'd last seen Numair leave in the boat with Marianne. And no matter what she privately thought of him and Marianne, she was not going to let it affect everyone else. 

"Daine?"

Daine looked to see Nicaylia next to her. Her dark eyes were unreadable as she watched the sea.

"Why are you so tense?"

Daine smiled.

"I'm not. Just-worried."

"Why?"

"Because."

"This man who is coming, he's the man from the photo isn't her?"

Daine didn't reply and Nicaylia didn't make any more attempts to discuss it.Voices on the docks began yelling orders as a large boat was seen in the horizon. The area was cleared and prepared. Daine watched stonily as the boat docked and Alanna appeared. Alanna ran down the gangplank and slammed into Daine. Involuntarily, she burst out laughing as Alanna hugged her tightly. To Daine's surprise she was several inches taller than her redheaded friend.

"Oh it's so good to see you again in person Daine!" said Alanna cheerfully, breaking away. Daine smiled happily.

"It is." Said a voice and Daine saw Numair standing there.He looked exactly as he always had, perhaps more gaunt. His face normally tan was a bit pale. Daine wasn't sure if it was because he was sick or because of the apprehension he was feeling.Many feelings rushed around Daine, but she ignored them.

"Hello Numair." She said calmly. Alanna studied her curiously. She wasn't cold but she wasn't friendly either. It was-neutral.

"There is a feast in the university to welcome you both." Spoke up Kaddar. "We'd best head there if we wish to attend on time."

The group headed out towards the university.

Numair studied Daine as he sipped his soup. She was beautiful, her blue eyes sparkling and dancing as she laughed and joked with Alanna and Kaddar. Her skin was a golden desert brown and she was lovelier than he had last seen.

"Where's Nicaylia?" asked Lindhall, swallowing a mouthful of rice.

"She's resting. She said she didn't feel well." Said Daine. She then turned to Alanna and filled her in with all that had happened. The animals behaving oddly, words Muhassin, them latching onto the prophecy and searching the desert, and then finding Nicaylia speaking of prophecies.Alanna murmured and gasped at the right places. 

"Sorry to get to business straight away." She said embarrassed. "It just sort of slipped out."

"It's all very interesting." Spoke up Numair. Daine nodded.

"It has been. What's been happening in Tortall?"

Alanna began telling what had been going on. Basically Jon and Thayet were all stressed with their son Roald's marriage. Kalasin had become quite troublesome, disappearing from the palace for days and then returning.Alanna was kept busy chasing after Kalasin and to talking Roald. She had finally met Keladry of Mindelan who had become a squire- Alanna's squire in fact.Numair filled in gaps with talk of studies and castle news.There was also the arrival of another girl waning to be a knight who was being sponsored by Kel.

"She's very talented." Was all Alanna said about her and Daine made a resolve to ask her about it later.

The only silence was when Numair's wedding was brought up. The conversation was a bit strained but Daine forged on and ignored it.

The next few days were filled with discussions in Lindhall's study. Various links and theories were made and discussed. Daine explained her dream and it was decided as prophetic-it could possibly come true. Omens from messengers filled them with worry as rumours of war and the gathering of an army. It was the fourth day of discussion when Kaddar snapped.

"I don't want a war." Said Kaddar harshly. "My people need to be safe. I'm going to see the army. Discuss tactics. They're going to arrive from the desert so we shall prepare. I don't care if this is real or not; if it is, we can defend the city with a plan and with force. I will not let Carthak fall at my hands."

Kaddar strode out determinedly and everyone was silent.

"All right.We have all these ideas but there is no motive. We don't know who or why they are doing this." Said Lindhall frowning, looking at the spread of parchment enveloping his desk.

"Funny how people are disappearing and so did Marianne." Commented Daine.

"Just say it Daine, say it!" burst out Numair. Everyone looked at the two. Alanna had been waiting for when an argument would break out between the two.

"Say what?" asked Daine innocently.

"Say that that's what you deserve, that she would do something like that! Stop being so God damn polite and feel something! Face it Daine, you never liked her in the first place so why don't you just be mean and say something!"

"Ma told me if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all. I don't have anything to say." Replied Daine cooly.

" I know you're thinking it. It's all behind that mask."

"Don't ever presume to think you know what I'm thinking. You made that mistake along with many others a time ago." Daine snapped and stormed out of the room.

Numair stormed out in the opposite direction. Lindhall, Alanna and Nicaylia sat in silence.

"Tea, anyone?" Lindhall asked brightly.

Daine stormed outside to the fields. True she didn't consider Numair a close friend anymore but she at least had been acting civil towards him. She didn't know how she felt. She felt sorry that Marianne had left him standing there but she still felt it was partly his fault. For running off with a stranger, for leaving her. Even though she hated him for being so beastly, she knew she cared a bit about him still.This confused her very much. Even if she wanted to be with Numair, and she didn't, there was Kaddar. Daine wasn't sure about her feelings for him either except they were very strong. It was all so confusing and it had put Daine in a bad mood. She headed out to the area that Lindhall had cleared for her. She stood and blasted at the boulders. The first one flew into the air, Daine blasting each middle-sized boulder into powder before it hit the ground. Then she just snapped.She blasted every single boulder, not caring about technique or where they went. Each boulder became powdered dusty sands, Daine exhausting all her energy.

"Daine."

She whirled and saw Kaddar standing there.He came towards her and she fell into his arms.

"I'm just so annoyed! And confused! I don't understand anything I'm feeling and-"

Kaddar hugged her tightly.

"Just remember. What ever you decide, I'll still care about you." He whispered.He went back inside. Another group of blue explosions were set off. Daine wasn't any less confused.

**Chapter 25**

Later that night, everyone had gathered in Lindhall's study. Daine and Numair weren't speaking to each other and everyone was uncomfortable. 

"Listen up. I've discovered something about the seer who lived in the desert." Announced Lindhall. That got every one's attention.

"I've also come to several conclusions-shocking ones if anything." He continued, hazel eyes serious.

"Thanks to the fact we know the a seer is Nicaylia's great-great-great grandfather, we were able to trace back things. Akati, Nicaylia's great-great-great-_great_ grandfather was the first person to be able to conceal magic within a single living soul."

Nicaylia looked up from her spot on the floor next to Kitten, who was curled up in her lap.

"I didn't know he could do that." She said. " He was quite mad, my grandpa told me. Madness seemed to be hereditary. My great-great, my great- and my grandpa all went mad when they died. He did experiments on his family-" she broke off.

"Yes, that's my point." Said Lindhall. " His family. He foresaw a prophecy. _He_ foresaw it for a reason. So he decides to conceal something in a person. To make them the one who could fight this prophecy."

Nicaylia sat open mouthed.

"But that would mean someone in my family would be the Pure One!"

Lindhall nodded gravely.

"And the 'Pure One' in the prophecy is female."

"It's a very reasonable idea though Lindhall. But there's no one female in my family though." said Nicaylia apologetically. "The only people directly in line to Akati were all male. Except for-" 

She stopped and stared at Lindhall, who nodded.

"Except for you."

There was a long silence.Nicaylia sat in shock. Daine quickly dropped to the floor and put an arm around the younger girl.

"Lindhall, you've frightened her." She murmured. "You could have at least told one of us to then tell her."

"We didn't have time Daine. And this also affects you.'

"Me?"

"The God-child, I presume is you."

"Me?"

"Female, finding the key, Nicaylia, in the desert. That all was you."

"Me?"

Daine and Nicaylia stared at each other. To think that an unknown force had brought them together. It was scary thinking that her life was being controlled. Daine shook off the feeling.

"The prophecy also says you have to fight."

"That's insane!" burst out Kaddar. "Lindhall it's too dangerous! They don't know how to fight!"

"Maybe they're meant to learn?" suggested Alanna doubtfully.

"That's what the Badger said when he visited us." Spoke up Kaddar, as if he regretted each word.

Daine looked at him.

"He told you to train your power."

Daine nodded slowly.

Nicaylia finally broke out of her daze.

"But I have no Gift! No power, nothing!"

Lindhall shrugged. " It was just a theory."

"Just a theory." Said Alanna in disbelief. "You scare the two of them into shock and worry us to death and now it's just a theory."

"Well it makes sense." Said Numair. "The connections and everything. I mean, how many God-children are running around in this desert?"

Lindhall agreed. 

"It's true. According to the prophecy, fate rests upon you two, Daine and Nicaylia."

"You really make a girl feel wanted Lindhall." Alanna said grimly.

"Tomorrow we attack. We have numbers and we have weapons." Said Muhassin, plans on parchment spread out in front of him. 

"They have not been deterred. Not the girl, though we sent that man to get her away and we've lost one cloud. Presuming that they've got it, we don't want them finding out how it works."

The cloaked man nodded his head.

"Excellent. We will attack at sundown. They should not be prepared. That will be valuable."

"If we leave now, we will be able to camp and then attack by sundown."

"Then prepare everything. I will get them to follow you."

Muhassin nodded and left. The whole plan was in place. Muhassin was tingling in anticipation. This time in 2 days, he would be king.

The whole palace was nervous.Soldiers were patrolling at every gate. Kaddar was pacing back and forth along the walls outside, scanning the area. Nicaylia stood with Daine, nervously wringing her hands in the material of her dress. Ever since she had found out she was the Pure One, Nicaylia had become withdrawn. She also never left Daine's side, unless it was to eat. Even then she stayed with Kitten, who had become very attached to her. Daine sighed at the worry evident on Nicaylia's face and looked back at the sky. It was another sundown and still no sign.The sun sank into the horizon and the inky blackness of dark filled the sky.

"No sign you Imperialness." Reported a soldier.

Kaddar sighed.

"No. Thankyou. I think we will go in. It seems they aren't coming today."

Everyone turned to go inside and headed off to their own various doings. Lindhall went to read, Alanna to polish her mail and Numair up to the tower he was staying in. Nicaylia went with Kitten to the kitchens. It was amazing the amount of food the two ate. Daine was left all alone. She decided to see Kaddar. 

Deciding to see him was the easy part; finding him wasn't. Finally she found him in the throne room pacing. She watched him throw himself onto the throne and sit and massage his temples.

"Not tonight. But how many other nights must we wait?" he muttered. Looking up he saw Daine in the doorway.

"I hate waiting! It leaves us vulnerable. At anytime they could be there. And we don't know when!' he slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne.

"Kaddar calm down." Said Daine gently. She moved next to him. He got up and walked to his window, looking out at the city, still lit up by torches though it was dark.

"I don't want them to suffer." He whispered. " They deserve better."

Daine stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, resting her chin on one of them.

"I know, I know." She whispered.

Chapter 26 

Daine woke the next morning and dressed in her breeches and blue shirt.She unconsciously put on her archer's wrist guards and boots and prepared her bow.When she walked into the throne room, Alanna smiled at her.

"All ready I see."

Daine blushed.

"No harm in being ready." 

"Indeed not." Agreed Lindhall.They day dragged by slowly. The air was tense and nervous, the castle unusually silent. If someone laughed, it was short and harsh and out of place and then stopped almost immediately. It was a nervy atmosphere.Sundown brought them back along the wall, ready. Daine stood there, like yesterday. It was like in replay. Kitten started to screech and Daine looked at her puzzled. The young Immortal was clawing at the air around her and then her muzzle. She suddenly flared red and then slumped to the ground, out cold. Daine bent in horror to help her dragon friend when suddenly she lurched. She didn't feel the arms that caught her as she suddenly fainted.

-_Hello- _a voice spoke. –_They are coming. They know what they want. Do you? -_

"I, I don't know what you mean." Daine said, confused. "I don't know."

_-You'll have to choose. And you have to fight. -_

"I don't want to. I'm afraid."

-_Fear is a worthy adversary. You should be afraid. -_

Daine felt herself falling and then she hit sand. It was hot and harsh, the desert wind whipping her hair.She could see the castle in the distance. That's where I must be; she thought and started running towards the castle. But no matter how hard she ran, it kept moving further away from her. Then her vision changed. The sun was setting. It was a beautiful desert sunset, of orange, pink and yellow colours blending into the horizon. And a large fireball sun, setting on the horizon of the desert, streaking the sky a deep, blood red.The setting rays shone over the city of Carthak and the palace. And then they appeared. Dark lines on the horizon, tiny specks of people, moving rapidly towards the city.

Then she was standing along the wall. Looking into the castle she could see Kaddar, sword fighting with someone.The figure then impaled him through the stomach. She tried to scream but couldn't.

Daine shook her head and sat up. It was a premonition. This time, they were coming for real. Kitten hadn't moved, she must have been hit with a spell.

"KADDAR!!" she screamed. He heard her scream and then was bellowing orders. Soldiers streamed out towards the outskirts of the castle and out into the city.

The sun was setting and then it appeared. Dark lines appeared on the horizon. Men and women and animals were standing there, charging toward the city on horses and on foot. Dogs ran with them as well as hurroks that filled the sky, shrieking and screaming.People in the city screamed and ran around. The men and workers in the city grabbed whatever weapon they could find, a hoe, an axe, a spear and joined the soldiers. Feral war cries filled the air and fighting began.Hurroks swooped to attack and arrows whistled through the air. Several hurroks were hit but the 20 others or so zoomed through the air screaming defiance. Daine spotted two men on the backs of two hurroks. One man cloaked shot red fire and it exploded into the castle. A large tower then exploded, steaming clouds of black smoke billowing out of it. The hurrok then descended, and reappeared, minus the mage it had held.

"NUMAIR!" Daine yelled. He had been in that tower, on guard watching. " I've got to get to him!" she cried. More hurroks were descending into the castle, carrying men armed with knives and swords and bows.Fire arrows were shot at the castle and wooden roofs and various poles were caught alight, black smoke starting to appear.

Pandemonium broke loose and Daine ran to find Kaddar. She found him surrounded by soldiers.

"KADDAR GET YOURSELF SAFE! YOU'RE THE EMPEROR!" she yelled, worry filling her chest. 

He gripped Daine tightly. 

"I WILL NOT LET YOU GO IN THERE AND FIGHT DAINE! I'm not leaving you!"

"KADDAR, NUMAIR IS UP THERE! As much as I resent him I can't let him die! I need you to protect Nicaylia!"

"NO!"

Daine turned. Nicaylia stood there, defiantly, her white dress billowing around her. 

"I am going with you. You need me. If I am the Pure One then only together can we fight whatever it is."

Daine stared at her.

"Yes. I know."

They both ran to the castle and disappeared into the smoking buildings.

"DAINE!!" yelled Kaddar. He turned back to the guards.

"DEFEND THE CITY!" he ordered. "Do what you must to protect our people! Get the Hurroks first. Arrow, fire, throw whatever you can at them. Don't let anymore of them land in this castle! But try not to kill them! They aren't aware- the less blood shed the better!"

The soldiers saluted and took command.

Kaddar turned and ran after Daine into the castle's walls.

Daine and Nicaylia ran through the castle, heading to the tower until a hulking golden metal figure stepped into their path.

"Who says fighting is men's work? I DON'T!" It said, and ran with them.Alanna cut down whoever came into their way, letting Daine and Nicaylia get to Numair.They had only to go up a grand staircase when about fifteen men ran down it towards them. Lower ground was then an advantage. Daine drew her bow and shot several of them and they were dead before they hit the ground floor. The men that did make it, leaped at them, brandishing weapons. The eerie thing was that they didn't speak. They didn't talk or make facial expressions or twitch, they just attacked, their eyes totally black. 

"ALANNA! WE CAN'T KILL THEM! THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING!!" yelled Daine, an eerie feeling at the nape of her neck.

"IF IT'S MY LIFE OVER THEIRS THEN FORGET IT!" the knight shouted back as she fought off four men at once. But as she fought she aimed to knock them out, not kill.Daine grabbed a piece of wood and used it as a staff. Nicaylia did the same thing, knocking down as many men as they could. Alanna saw that they weren't going to get anywhere. Knocking down a man waving a pitchfork, she cast a net of purple around them all. The men froze, unable to fight. Eventually they go the whole scene under control, the men all tied up with cloth and linen that was pulled out of a nearby cupboard.

"Alanna, go around the castle and find whoever you can from their side. Tie them up, knock them out but do not kill them. They can't help that they're like this. They've been controlled by some spell, just like the animals. Nicaylia and I will get Numair."

"Daine, it's too dangerous for you to-"

"Don't argue with me! I know what I'm doing! Please Alanna listen to me!"

"Kaddar is going to skin me for this." She muttered and watched Daine and Nicaylia run up the stairs towards the tower.Alanna looked at the gagged and tied up men sitting around on the red-carpeted floor and sighed. She headed out to round up others. 

******

Numair coughed, the smoke was choking him and making his eyes water. He had been resting, the little food he'd eaten from losing Marianne and the seasickness had taken a toll on his body.

"Who's there?" he called. A red light filled the room and then grabbed him by the neck. He levitated into the air, an invisible hand choking him. He clawed desperately at the air around his throat in vain. He was then sent flying backwards to smash into the wall. His head and back hit the wall hard, his teeth clacking and biting his tongue in his mouth. Numair tasted the copper salt of blood as trickled out of his nose and mouth. He sent out a blast of his own pearly magic to whatever or whoever was out there. It was absorbed and then shot back towards him. Chunks of stones flew everywhere, aiming for his head. Numair shot out blasts of pearly magic to all the large chunks, exploding them into dust. A large blast of red hit him in the stomach and he coughed, spitting out blood onto the floor.A word was spoken and the ground beneath Numair began to shake, rumbling and causing parts of walls to cave in. The roof had already been blasted away and Numair spoke a word of power to neutralise the effect. It didn't work. Sweating nervously, he spoke again the rumbling stopped. Slightly more relieved Numair got to his feet painfully only to fall back down as the earth shook again, as if playing with him.

"WHO'S THERE!!?" he yelled again. "I demand you to show yourself!"

A low chuckle reached Numair's ear's through the crackling of fire and screams from below.A cloaked figure stepped through the clouds of smoke towards Numair.

"At this point in time, you're not the one making the demands Master Salmalin." The cloak sneered and Numair was shot at again with red light. He slammed up a pearl shield but it was just devoured and Numair was hit. He fell to his knees, his black masters robes tattered, his face bleeding from scratches and damage. His palms were cut from where he'd tried to break the falls and his swarthy face was pale.

Numair kneeled on the ground, bruised and beaten fighting to get to his feet.

"Why are you after me?" he croaked, the smoke from the blasts of magic hurting and choking his throat.

"For payback." Hissed the cloaked figure. "To take from you everything you took from me!"

"I-I don't understand."

The figure laughed. "No, you wouldn't. The beauty and complexity of it all is too much for you to understand. But before I kill you, I'll reveal all."

The covered hands reached up to the hood and slowly pulled it back. Numair gasped in horror. The head was blue, bony with it's skin stretched tightly across the bones.There were no eyebrows and the lips were a mottled purple.The eyes were what made Numair realize. The left eye held a single glowing ruby stone.

"Inar Hadensra!"

"Yes. Hard to kill off a great mage. And guess who my sister is." 

Another figure appeared beside him, dressed in black and smiling.

Marianne.

"Funny how these things happen isn't it Numair?" she cooed.

Numair felt his insides contract; his throat blocked making it difficult to swallow.

"How? Why?" he choked out.

"Well after you killed me and burnt my body in numerous torturous ways, my essence and power was reverted into my crystal. Yes in fact," he said, "This very crystal in my left eye." 

Red light shot form the crystal and grabbed Numair. He tried to scream but his throat and body was too worn. 

"And you'd be amazed how useful water sprites are. Their bodies and their magic. I have both now. I am more powerful than ANYONE could beat! More powerful," he said enjoying every moment of Numair's shock and pain, " than a black robe mage."

Kaddar sprinted into the castle, his sword raised.He ran towards the stairs when a figure leapt at him. Kaddar raised his sword and blocked the thrust aimed at his head. He attacked, chopping at the opponent, who blocked and ducked each advance. The figure turned on one foot and Kaddar lunged for his opponent's middle. The figure sidestepped and turned. Kaddar only just turned quickly enough to block the swing. Their swords raised the two pressed against each other, neither blade moving, their strengths evenly matched. Kaddar quickly stepped back and aside, causing his opponent to stumble. Kaddar slice his blade through the air, aiming at the figure's head. His blade almost hit its target but only nicked the black material covering the intruder's face. Kaddar saw his opponent properly and gasped.

"Muhassin?"

"Kaddar?"

The two lowered their sword and embraced. They then stepped back, panting slightly from the fight.

"Brother it has been so long!' said Kaddar, his throat tight.

"Only about eight years." Replied Muhassin nonchalantly. "Yet, can we post phone these greetings? I need to find Ozorne-and make him pay." His voice changing to a growl.

Kaddar frowned, confused.

"Ozorne is dead. He was killed two years ago in the Immortals War. Didn't you hear?"

From Muhassin's shocked face, he obviously hadn't.

"Where have you been?"

"Living in a cave the past two years. So that would mean- you're the Emperor."

Kaddar nodded. The silence stretched between them.

"Well. This certainly changes things." Said Muhassin, scratching his cheek.

"We'll sort this out later." Said Kaddar finally and quickly. "Right now I need to help my friends! This mage I know is a target!"

"Oh yes. The plan was for him to die."

Kaddar stopped and stared.

"What?" asked Muhassin bewildered.

The two ran on together. They turned a corner and stopped at the sight before them. Alanna stood there, red hair streaming as she twirled and fought off various opponents. Occasionally she shot out purple ties, which all linked together, freezing many men and animals in their attacks. When all had been accounted for, she prepared to tie them up.

"Alanna?" said Kaddar.

"What? Oh!" Alanna turned and all the people that had been suspended in mid air collapsed to the ground. She quickly turned back and took hold of them again.

"Help me tie them up won't you?" she called back to the two men. Bemused, Kaddar and Muhassin complied.

"Where is Daine?" asked Kaddar.

"She ran to save Numair. She should be up in the tower."

"And you just LET her go up there!!?" Yelled Kaddar.

"She knows what she is doing!"

"She CAN'T FIGHT! She DOESN'T know HOW TO FIGHT!" Kaddar roared.

Alanna paused.

"Oh Goddess what have I done." 

And they sprinted up towards the tower.

Daine and Nicaylia forged on, picking their way up to the castle.Debris of wood, marble and sandstone littered their path and soon they could go no further.

"We'll have to fly up there." Said Daine decidedly.

"But how?" asked Nicaylia. " We can't fly- can we?"

"I'll have to call a hurrok. You take the bow. If and only _if _it attacks, shoot it." 

Nicaylia grimly and determinedly took the bow.

-_Winged flyers I call you!! - _Daine yelled with her magic.

A passing hurrok called back.

-_What do you want mortal pest?! I maybe be collared and under the control of that mage, but that doesn't mean I will be controlled by every mortal! -_

_-What if I told you I could get rid of that collar around your neck, which is causing you such pain? For a fee of course.-_

There was a long silence as Daine waited for a reply.

­_-I would be very interested mortal. What do you propose? -_

_-I propose to remove those collars from around your necks. Then, if you dump those humans on your back that brought you away from your homes and help us, I will try to return you back to you immortal world. -_

Ma and Da and the Badger will help me return them, I know they will, thought Daine firmly.

_-Try is not good enough little mortal. We want a guarantee. -_

_-I can't guarantee. But I can offer to try. The humans that brought you here have no intention to return you at all. They will imprison you permenantly or will expect you to be killed, not 'try' to return you. -_

_-I agree. And my people agree too. -_ The hurrok said finally.

-_Fly lower so I can reach you. -_ Said Daine. The hurroks dumped the people and flew towards Daine.Praying to the Goddess that this would work, Daine drew an arrow to her bow and formed a ball of blue power onto the arrow tip. Then aiming, she shot at the hurrok. The arrow hit dead on the collar and it exploded into fragments. The hurrok roared and then calmed. This happened to each and every hurrok.

_-Thankyou small one. - _The hurrok she had first spoken to said. _–The collars are painful. And I will honour our deal. -_

The hurrok flew down to let Daine and Nicaylia climb on, when Kaddar, Alanna and another man Daine did not know puffed up behind them.

"DAINE!" yelled Kaddar. He sprinted up to her.

"Either help me or get out of my way!" cried Daine determinedly.

Kaddar grabbed her arm, holding her back. She spun and faced him, her eyes flashing angrily.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He said firmly, with worry in his voice. Daine relaxed a bit.

"I won't." she said reassuringly, and he let go of her. She clambered onto the hurrok after Nicaylia and disappeared into the smoke clouded sky.

"By the gods let her be all right." he said feverently.

"Don't you see mage? It was all an elaborate trap! And you walked right into it. Your foolishness and stupidity, tsk tsk, a mage of your experience should know better."

Numair glared up at the mocking Inar. He suddenly shot out a ball of pearl magic. It came two inched within Inar's face who merely laughed and batted it away.

"It is futile mage, futile. You know you're going to die."

Numair felt it too. He didn't have enough magic in him to blast another ball, unless he used his life source.Defiance and a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time crept into his heart- fear.

"Oh goody goody! Can I kill him Inar? Please pretty please?" begged Marianne.

"But of course sister. You do get your prize at the end of the day. After all, you had the most foulest job of us all."

"Sleeping with him was her _job_? I just thought it was because she was a slut." Said a voice. The most beautiful sight Numair had ever seen appeared before him. Daine appeared through the smoke, her hair dishevelled but blue eyes flashing angrily. Her jaw was clenched determinedly and she landed gently upon the rubble ground. Nicaylia fell through the air and landed beside him.

"You all right?" she asked.

Numair nodded and then cried out in pains as his neck hurt doing the movent.

"You!" hissed Marianne. "The girl."

"So kind of you to recognise me. But I'm angry. How come I didn't get an invitation to the wedding huh?" 

Daine shot a ball of blue at the pair, causing the ground they were standing on to blow up and shatter into sharp fragments. Red light appeared around them. Daine hammered at the red shield with her blue power, explosion after explosion against the red shield. It vanished and revealed a very angry Inar.

"You think you can fight me!" he roared. " I AM THE GREATEST MAGE OF ALL TIME! NOBODY attacks ME!!!"

Scarlet light gathered and exploded, blowing up every single rock that was scattered.The walls that were remaining were blasted away and the whole tower shook. Numair felt the wind from the force of Inar's blast and the heat sear his face and he curled up in a ball to protect himself.

Then it was still, just smoke wafting around from the power. The ground was blackened. 

"Such a pity she had to die." Said Marianne, yawning. " She was so pretty."

"Believe me I won't say the same about you.' Replied a voice. The smoke disappeared and the air grew cold. A large blue circle was growing around Daine; a strong icy wind was blowing, gathering round her. Large, sharp icicles appeared, glinting a warning of death.

"H-How? It's not possible for anyone to survive that!" cried Inar, a look of shock on his face.

"WAIT!!" shrieked Nicaylia. Everyone paused and looked at her. Marianne stared at her, blinked, and then smiled cruelly.

"Hello Nicaylia." 

"Mother?" she asked shock.

Chapter 27 

"Your mother?" cried Daine, stunned.

Nicaylia stood there, her white dress whipping around her in the wind.

"Mother?" she repeated.

"Yes well, not through any fault of my own. Your father, stupid man. You know I never loved you. You were a thorn in my side. I loved him and him only. But then when he said he'd choose you over me, well there's only so much a woman can take!" Marianne raved

"What about my needs? My pampering? My love? I deserved it! So I left him. He was so shattered." Marianne said gleefully.

"B-B-ut m-me? You must have loved me?! I'm your flesh and blood!"

"As I said, through no fault of my own."

Nicaylia felt her heart falling into pieces and then she was just cold. She looked wildly around, for anything. 

"You must have cared. Y-You- sang to me! The lullaby?!"

"Oh that. No that actually was meant to be a spell to kill you. Sorry dear, to break the illusion of a childhood memory of love." Marianne said off hand, checking her nails.

"Don't you dare call me that." Snapped Nicaylia.

"What's the matter sweet pea? Is my little bundle of joy feeling hurt? Mummy will make it all better, won't she honey?"

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!" screamed Nicaylia, tears streaming down her face. 

"How can you? You're not human! You're a demon! You're pure evil. You're a cold-hearted, ugly old witch!"

"Oh now you've done it!" hissed Marianne. " I am not OLD! I am beautiful! How dare you speak to me like that? You have no right! You're nothing compared to me!" Marianne screeched.

She started screaming, high shrill screams that hurt everyone's ears. The winds whipped around them, blowing the dresses, one black and one white. Marianne began to glow black, it was exuding from her, her screams more shrill. She was wringing her hands and swaying like a cobra to a tune only she could hear. The black gathered, reaching out towards Nicaylia. It was like nothing Daine had ever seen before. This was evil magic; pure evil. It reached out, thick black tendrils towards Nicaylia, swirling around her, wrapping around her thin white dress, grabbing her wrists and coiling around her neck.

And then Nicaylia began to sing. She sang, the eerie chilling song she had sang for Daine. She sang louder and louder, over an over. It was so beautiful yet harsh. Daine felt the power of the spirits, calling like a wolf pack, grating yet strong. The tendrils snapped away from her as fast as possible. They snaked back to Marianne, disappearing into the folds of her dress. Marianne's screeches were drowned out and all the black power that had been brewing around her was fading.

"COME BACK!!" She screamed desperately. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE!!"

Nicaylia kept singing. Then she began to glow white. An unknown voice began speaking,

"Listen to the truth of what might pass, the seeings of what is to come

May you believe, woe to those who don't take heed.

Even the creatures will be called away, forced to join their fight,

The black one wants the world as hers; the red one is at her side.

They have forged their own destruction yet lest they do not aware,

To the sands they shall discover, the key they have forged

It is the temple guardian's tablet passed on, who will save the cursed

She will fall but to be caught by the God-child, the fate rests on thee.

The God-child and the pure one will purge the desert of what is wrong,

Together they will fight different enemies,

Both from their pasts but only the pure has the song,

She will call the one who will fight, and on wings of white it shall arrive,

To destroy the evil that could shadow the land,

Yet gave the pure one life."

The voice was cold and unforgiving. It was speaking, murmur of frozen voices, beckoning and calling. They were mixing, it was confusing and nauseating. They were like voices of chaos, playing with the psyche of men, calling for the mind to leave and go insane. It was a present undertone to the angelic voice, still singing. And then it appeared.White wings, melting together from the white light. A long, sharp thin beak forming, a slender body and then a long tail, feathers of pure white snow forming a storm of plumage. The bird screamed a defiant call and headed toward Marianne.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She screamed as the white devoured her legs and lower torso. She writhed and screamed an inner shriek that chilled everyone to the bone. Just as it became too much for the ear to take, it stopped and all was still.Marianne was gone and there was nothing there to suggest that any thing let alone a bird had been there except for one single white feather.

Inar stared. It was unbelievable. And now, he began to feel afraid. The girl had collapsed, to the ground, a sprawled figure in white with dark hair flowing out onto the ground.The girl with the blue magic raised her bow.

"You think a mere arrow will stop me!?" Inar sneered.

"No. But this will." 

The bow was shot at him with her blue power attached onto the spearhead. It hit his red ruby eye and exploded the gem into pieces. He too, then exploded and disappeared. Fine fragments floated down and then were carried off into the wind.

From the ground, one last blue explosion was seen and then all was still.A lone hurrok screamed a cry and landed atop of the tower.All below inside the castle and throughout the city, men and animals shook themselves, shaking their heads in bewilderment and wonder.People who were casualties were attended to and soldiers searched for other hurt people. The death toll was low and those who had been controlled were untied and reunited with their families. Daine, Nicaylia and Numair were brought down from the tower by a hurrok which were then were transported back into their own realm by the Badger God.It was several days before Daine, Nicaylia or Numair awoke to tell their story.

Several Days Later…

Daine sat up suddenly. It was the middle of the day. Which day, she wasn't sure but she pulled on a simple sleeveless sky-blue cotton dress and padded out barefoot into the corridor. She walked outside into the gardens by her window. The castle was in fairly good condition; workers had already begun fixing various walls and towers.Daine walked outside, the sun warm on her skin. She walked on the soft grass until she saw two figures ahead. It was Kaddar and a handsome man she didn't know.

"So you left. Faked your own death for the sake of magic." Kaddar said, astonished.

Muhassin nodded.

"It was worth it. And I planned to take back the city that would have been mine.But, well, you know I always had a soft spot for my little brother."

Kaddar grinned. They walked on, Muhassin filling in every detail of the past eight years. When he'd finished he turned to his brother.

"What about you Kaddar? When are you going to settle down and start a family? The throne won't be there for you always!"

"Only if madmen decide to attack the castle." He said teasingly. 

"You're young and handsome, your chances of being wed are better now, before you become a wrinkly old man!"

"I'm only 18! Besides, I don't want to marry some princess I don't even know!"

"Better she doesn't know you, or you haven't a hope!"

"Thanks brother." Said Kaddar and he punched Muhassin's arm.

"I'm hopeless with all that sort of Court stuff. You're the one who enjoys it."

"Can I help it if all woman love me? Can I help being as charming and bewitching as a snake charmer charms a snake?"

"Good grief." Kaddar said, covering his face. "You'd think two years of living in a cave would humble a man, but no!" 

Muhassin laughed and Kaddar fell thoughtfully silent then something collided into him.

He looked to see Daine, her arms thrown around him.

"Daine! You're up! Oh!" Words failed him and he picked her up and whirled around, with his arms tight around her. He set her down and she looked up at him breathless. Their lips fused together, yearning for each other and in relief that they were both all right. They broke apart, and burst out into relieved laughter.

"How sweet." Drawled a voice and Daine turned to Muhassin.

"Do you mind?" she asked. 

He grinned and put his hands up in defence. Daine turned back to Kaddar and kissed him hard and then gently. 

"I'm so glad you're all right." She said finally, when she'd stopped kissing him. He smiled at her.

"Me too." He held her in his arms and Daine put her head on his shoulder. Nothing had ever felt more right.

"So sorry to interrupt, but I'd like an introduction." Said Muhassin finally.

Daine looked at him.

"I'm Daine and you must be Muhassin. Kaddar's told me about you."

He bowed and grinned at her.

"All good I hope."

"Only if you count attacking the state and trying to kill the Emperor good."

They smiled in amusement. 

"Daine!" cried Alanna and she ran to hug her friend.

"Oh you're up. I'm sorry none of us were there. You'd slept for 5 days."

"5 days?" she said in surprise. "I must have been drained."

A loud trill sounded and Kitten bounded up and slammed into Daine's arms.

"Oh Kitten! Are you all right? What happened to you?"

Nicaylia ran up and then suddenly stopped inches in front of Daine.

"Daine! Are you all right? I can hug you can't I?" she jumped up and down on the balls of her feet.

Daine laughed.

"Of course!" and was smothered by Nicaylia's hugs.

"Kitten was just drugged out. When Inar died she came to.She just rested and was fine."

"When did you wake up?" asked Daine.

"A day ago. I bet you by one day!" she grinned.

"What about Numair?" Daine asked worriedly. "He seemed mighty hurt." 

"He's in the hospital wing." Alanna said. " You can see him later if you like."

Daine nodded.

"I'm so hungry! I think a trip to the kitchens wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Not at all!" said Kaddar cheerfully. "We'll have a real feast of a lunch."

Lunch was a loud and happy affair- Muhassin was a character and Daine and everyone were kept in peals of laughter as he and Kaddar regaled their childhood stories.

Laughter subsiding, Daine ate a mouthful of beans.

"So Muhassin." She eventually said. "How do you feel about committing crimes to the state and being in a plot to kill the Emperor?"

"Actually I feel rather good about it. It'll be a tale to tell my children."

"Yes, what is going to happen about that?" asked Lindhall. "Punishment for crimes against the state are harsh."

Everyone looked at Kaddar.

"On Behalf of Carthak I pardon Muhassin for the various crimes he has committed against the state and the Emperor. I also extend my hand out to him that he join us once again as a member of the Inner circle of Carthaki Governors."

"I accept. I am heartily sorry for the consequences and damage I have caused. It wasn't aimed at you Kaddar. Well not yet anyway."

Everyone laughed.

Muhassin then grinned. "To think that I'm apologising to my little brother. Wouldn't Mother be happy?"

"Oh! You'll have to go see her. She's not going to believe it."

"Must I? She might yell at me for attempting to kill you." 

"No. For going out wearing robes like that, yes."

The two laughed and Daine smiled at how well they got on.

After lunch Daine headed up to medical wing on the hospital. She knocked gently on the door. Numair, who was lying on the bed, smiled at her weakly.

"Hello." Daine said, awkwardly.

"Hello." He replied. She stood next to his bed and studied him. His face was pale but his scratches and cuts were healing.His hands and arms were in a similar condition.

"How are you?" she asked gently.

"All right. Then again, I have felt better."

Daine smiled.

"You must be okay, if you're being cynical."

He smiled at her and took her hand.

"Thankyou. For saving me. I would have died if it wasn't for you."

Daine shrugged.

"You have, and would've done the same for me." She stated, sitting on the edge of his bed, facing him.

There was silence between the two of them.

"Daine. I'm-"

"I know." She interrupted. He stared at her.

"I didn't finish my sentence."

"I know." She said simply. " But I knew what you were going to say. You were going to apologise for sleeping with Marianne."

Numair winced at it.

"I was."

Daine nodded.

"It's all right."

"Really?"

"I forgive you."

"Meaning that you'll, we'll-"

Daine shook her head and Numair broke off his sentence.

"I may have forgiven you but I haven't forgotten. I don't think I could trust you after something like that. We shouldn't be together. Not like that.I, it isn't going to work. You violated my trust and hurt me so much Numair, I don't think we could ever be the- as we were."

He nodded sadly.

"Kaddar is a very lucky man then."

Daine gaped at Numair, and then nodded.

He looked away, and then back at her.

"Will we still be friends?"

Daine smiled.

"Of course. Friends always." 

She bent down and kissed his forehead and then left.

The next week was filled with relaxation and feasts. Muhassin was welcomed back into the folds of Carthak and the people still remembered him from his youth.The public cheered when he was presented and Kaddar joked that there better not be a popularity contest anytime soon. A week after waking, Daine and Kitten were in the green house, admiring Akriditus Fogarty's garden. The old man was a mountain full of information and Daine found the whole experience fascinating.

"I must go now. There is an important ceremony of some sort on in the Presenting hall."

"What?" Daine asked, lifting her face from the fragrant pink blossoms in front of her.

"Kaddar has called everyone to a meeting. I must attend.

Daine nodded. 

"I think I'll stay here if it's all the same thanks."

Kitten trilled and Daine nodded.

"She wants to go with you." Daine said.

Akriditus nodded and headed off, with Kit bounding after him while Daine wandered around looking. She headed out of the green house and walked around the lake. She went through the palace gardens and into the aviaries, conversing with the various animals she met.She headed back to the castle at sundown for the dinner meal.She headed to her room, gave her curls a quick brush and headed down for meal.She ate by herself, Kitten showing up to eat and then vanishing again. Daine headed out to converse with bats. It was late when she came back inside.She headed up to her room. As she was walking, she passed Lindhall's study, the door slightly open. She backtracked and peeked in.The room was lit low and Kaddar was asleep on a long comfortable padded chair.Daine smiled, noting the book in his hand. She pulled out a blanket from a cupboard nearby and placed it around Kaddar's arms. She then sat in a comfortable chair and watched him sleep.Eventually, she went back to her own room and fell fast asleep.Alanna pounded on the door, waking Daine up the next morning.

"Mmm…ergh...what?" she asked blearily, opening the door.

"Have you heard the news?" she cried.

"Um, …news?" she said blinking. 

"About Kaddar!"

"What news?"

"Oh. Never mind."

Daine frowned as Alanna walked off.

"You woke me up for that?!" She yelled after her.

Daine bathed and dressed in her breeches and long tunic.She tied her hair back with a blue ribbon and went outside.Breakfast in the hall and then she went to Lindhall's study.

"Kaddar?" she asked.

"No, it's me." Said Lindhall, who was sitting watching fish in a tank.

"What's this news about him or something?" Daine asked.

Lindhall gave her a funny look. 

"Go find him. I think he's in the training yards."

Daine nodded and headed off. All afternoon she went searching for Kaddar. Everyone had seen him somewhere else and she couldn't find him. Finally she found him up a tree with a book, parchment and quill.

"Hey! Kaddar!" she called up to him, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Daine. Hello."

"What are you doing up there? I've been looking for you for ages!"

Kaddar jumped down next to her.He adjusted his hand to cover the parchment he'd been writing on.

"What are you writing?' she asked, curious. Daine could've sworn Kaddar blushed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing that made you climb a tree to get away from everyone?'

Kaddar was thoughtfully silent.

"What's wrong? You've been doing that a lot the past few days."

"Doing what?"

"Going quiet. What's up?"

Kaddar seemed to be thinking.

"Nothing. Daine tonight there's a feast on. I want you to come all right?"

"Yes, of course I'll come. But what's all this about?"

"You'll see tonight." Kaddar said mysteriously. He kissed her on the cheek and then ran off. Daine stood there in surprise, her cheek tingling from his kiss. She smiled and headed back up to the castle.

"Alanna help me! " Daine said, rushing into her friend's room. Alanna was there, wearing a violet silk gown and looking great.Daine found Nicaylia wearing a scarlet dress. She blushed when he saw Daine.

"I know red shouldn't be a colour anyone wants to see right now but I liked it too much to say no."

Daine smiled.

"Alanna I don't have anything to wear!" she moaned. "I've worn all my other dresses and I want something different."

Alanna smiled, She opened the closet and pulled out a pale blue dress. 

"The sewers had all these made especially for us. This one is for you."

Daine looked at it. It was a beautiful pale sky blue. The neckline was low and had no shoulders except for strips of chiffon that went around her arms and connected to the dress at the under arm. It was fitted at the waist and them spread out elegantly into a field of chiffon and silk that glimmered as it moved. It was the most dazzling dress Daine had ever seen.There was a blue headpiece that went with it, like a small tiara.

"Oh it's lovely." Daine breathed. She pulled it on, Alanna doing up the back. Kitten cooed and Daine's hair flew up and she placed the tiara upon her head.

"If I knew Kitten could have done my hair in seconds I wouldn't have bothered an hour ago." Said Nicaylia sulkily. Kitten bounded to her and Nicaylia rubbed the Immortal's head. 

"Well. Let's go." Said Daine. The three, four counting Kitten, headed down to the hall.They entered and settled at their tables without fuss. Numair was present, looking healthier than he had when Daine last saw him. He smiled and waved at her and Daine waved back.They sat and Kaddar appeared at his throne.

Everyone ate their way through the feast and then headed out to the Ballroom. Kaddar was seated at his throne and the Bairds and musicians began to strike up a slow and danceful tune.Kaddar waved his hand and they stopped abruptly. Everyone turned to look at Kaddar. He stood and cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make.Recently I have been thinking about this fair city and how much I care about it. I care deeply, more than anyone could know. It has been my home, my life and now that I'm ruling, I want to make it as good as it can be, not only for nobles but for all people.Everyone has the right for a comfortable life. Yet, as Emperor, I should offer an heir to the throne, to carry on taking care of our magnificent city.I want to be honest with you all, I have never been adept at the court games and I'd prefer not to marry some unknown princess, who doesn't know me and only wants my power." 

The hall was silent as Kaddar continued.

"I discussed this yesterday, with the governors and royals.The city is aware of the perceptible return of my eminent brother, Muhassin. Muhassin, as my older brother, should have been the Emperor of Carthak. Due to ruling difficulties and life circumstances, this wasn't possible for my brother. But now I'm offering him what should have been honourably his first. The Carthak throne.I wish to step aside to make way for the higher Sovereign, who cares for this land as much, if not more than I do. I believe that this is the right thing for the good of Carthak and that Muhassin will carry on the essence of the fair and just ruling of Carthak. I offer my throne, to bestow what is rightfully his.I, Kaddar Gazanoi Iliniat bequeath to Muhassin Ali Iliniat, the Imperial throne of the Emperor of Carthak."

There was a long silence. Slowly, Muhassin emerged from the crowd and walked slowly up to the throne. Kaddar removed his golden sash and placed it on his brother, the crown, placed upon his head and the sepulchre placed in his hand. He then bowed and the whole room bowed also. Daine wasn't sure who began it, but the room burst into honouring applause. 

"Continue." Kaddar said and the music began to play again. The room buzzed with conversation for a while and then everyone moved to dance and socialize. Daine stared at Kaddar who was in deep discussion with Muhassin. Muhassin was arguing furiously, the amount of astonishment Daine felt, present on his face. Finally Muhassin sat back in the throne. Kaddar said something that made him smile wryly. He gripped his brother's hand and Kaddar stepped off the dais and disappeared. Daine then hurried to find him. It was unbelievable.Daine couldn't move; it was too otherworldly. How could anyone socialize and dance when Kaddar had just-given away- his throne?Daine at last picked her way through the dancers and went on a mission to find Kaddar. He was nowhere in sight.

"Did you know?" Daine demanded from Alanna, who she found, sitting on a couch with Niacaylia and Kitten. Alanna smiled bitter sweetly.

"Of course I did."

"How come I wasn't told?!"

"You didn't come to the meeting. Besides, I think Kaddar needs to talk to you." Alanna gave her a gentle push towards the balcony. Daine looked and saw a man standing there. She hurried out into the warm night air. It was Kaddar. She watched him study the sky, the stars shining so brightly. He looked so relaxed for the first time since she'd arrived.

Daine whisked out and stood next to him.

Kaddar smiled at her. 

"You look beautiful. Blue seems to suit you." He said. 

"How could you? Give up your throne that you loved so much?" Daine asked, disbelief written across her face, ignoring his comments for the time being.

"Maybe I found something to love more than the throne." Kaddar said to his hands.

"What?" Daine asked in shock. This was all too surreal to be happening.

"You Daine. I love- you. And I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to imagine my life without you. I want us to be together. I want to see the world outside Carthak. As much as I love my country, Muhassin can do as good if not better job ruling than me. And I can see us together. Exploring, visiting, making the most of our lives! Together." He said, meeting her eyes briefly and lowering his head to look at the ground.

Daine stared at him. She knew she loved him so much. Everything about him; his enthusiasm, his kindness, his humour. He was the one who made her tingle, just by being around him, his touch and his kiss. And it made her heart ache she cared so much. She wanted this as much as he did. Daine stepped closer to him.She lifted his chin for him to look her in the eyes. She kissed him gently, her lips gently caressing his.

"I want that too." She whispered.

"Really?"

"Really." She said, smiling up at him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She hugged him tightly back, her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, a content rate.She smiled up at him.

"You were saying I was beautiful?" she prodded.

Kaddar laughed.

"Always Daine. Always."

The next day everyone was gathered at the docks to see off Alanna and Numair.Daine hugged Alanna hard.

"Make sure you write. Or at least carry a mirror."

Alanna laughed. 

"Of course."

Alanna boarded the boat. Daine gingerly hugged Numair.

"Get better quickly." She whispered.

"I will." He said smiling sadly. "Kaddar, look after her."

Kaddar smiled and nodded.

Numair boarded the boat and Daine, Kaddar, Nicaylia, Lindhall and Kitten watched them sail back to Tortall.

"Well, where to first?" asked Daine, smiling at Kaddar.

"The desert. We will be the first people to go there. Map it and everything. Discover new people and new tribes and everything."

"It sounds wonderful. Nicaylia, what about you? Do you want to come?" asked Daine.

Nicaylia smiled.

"Two is one couple and three is, well three is one couple and one tag along. I've decided to stay here and study with Lindhall and the Bairds. Maybe they can explain my singing thing."

Daine hugged her friend tightly.

"I'll miss you. We'll come back soon."

"Not too soon though." said Lindhall, eyes smiling. 

Muhassin hugged Kaddar briefly.

"I don't know whether to thank you or hit you over the head." He said.

Kaddar smiled.

"I know I did the right thing. And this way, I'm happier." He squeezed Daine tightly.

Muhassin nodded in understanding and smiled.

"You will always be welcome back here. As a member of the council or as an observer, anything you want."

"What I want now is to be free with the lady I love." Kaddar said mischievously. Daine hit him.

"I know you care about your camel Kaddar, but honestly. Imagine what your children would look like."

Kaddar burst out laughing and pushed her gently.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I know." Daine replied coyly and they kissed passionately.

"Please! Spare us! Save it for when you're in the desert! You can blind as many camels and desert cobras out there as you want!" cried Muhassin. They both blushed and laughed.

Muhassin, Lindhall and Nicaylia watched the two mount their packed camels. 

"Good bye!" Daine and Kaddar both called, Kitten trilling from Daine's camel. 

"They're going to be very happy." Said Lindhall, his eyes teary.

"I know." Replied Muhassin. They all waved until Daine and Kaddar were nothing more than specks on the desert. 

Finally together, they galloped off into the sands. Time would only tell what would happen in their lives. But whatever it was, they'd be together.

******************************

Well, there you go!! I know it's probably WAY corny ending. And it is subject to change-BUT you guys need to tell me what you think!! All of you!! I need your opinions to make it FANTASTIC! You know I love feedback- so keep it coming!! My email you can get there from the site but here it is again:

[lullebell@yahoo.com][1]

So email me if you can't sign a review. Or just email me anyway!! J Bye!!

   [1]: mailto:lullebell@yahoo.com



End file.
